A Slice of Life
by thequeenxofhearts
Summary: This is a non-mystery fanfic, based around the gang's daily lives; and Fraphne baby! Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"God it's good to be home!" Daphne sighed, collapsing onto the couch, rubbing her small bump.

Fred chuckled as he sat next to her, holding her in his arms, "I've had the best three weeks with you." He said, pressing his lips tenderly to her neck, Daphne giggled, Fred chuckled again, "This just popped out of nowhere." He said, gently pressing his lips to her bump.

"Daphne Jones, I love you so much." He whispered, Daphne blushed heavily, goose bumps covering her body; this was the fist time she'd heard her name as 'Daphne Jones' instead of 'Daphne Blake'.

"I love you too, Freddie." She said.

Fred slowly fell asleep, his arms wrapped around her and his head on her bump. Daphne watched him as he slept. Since she told him of her pregnancy, and since her bump appeared, Fred had been over-protective; a lot more than he usually is. Daphne loved him for it, but now she knew that it wasn't just her he was protecting.

Never did she think she'd ever look down at her Freddie sleeping with his head on her baby bump.

Never did she think she'd ever love anyone so much.

* * *

"Ok guys, Daph and Fredster are gonna be here any minute!" Shaggy said excitedly. "I'm so excited!"

"Relax Shaggy." Velma sighed from her desk. Usually she could be seen with a file in her hand, she was hardly seen with her phone in the office.

"She's right Shagster. Y'need t'chill." Jack said, sharing a box of donuts with Scooby, who now had pink frosting around his mouth; but to be fair, Jack had frosting on his nose that nobody had told him about yet.

"I bet they had the best time." Sara said dreamily, she'd missed her sister, though she'd enjoyed staying with Shaggy and Scooby, she couldn't wait to see her sister. "I'm gonna be an aunt!"

"You already have 2 nieces and nephew." Velma pointed out. "Yeah but face it; I haven't seen Thalia since the wedding and she and Lewis left early because the children were tired." Sara said. "But this baby will be special."

"How so?" Jack asked. "Because I'll actually see my sister pregnant! And I'll be the best aunt in the world! Besides, Thalia's kids hardly spoke to me at the wedding."

"For several reasons Sara," Velma began, "Tobias is a year old, Jessie was tired from dancing with Shaggy and Megan was upset when she spilled juice on her dress."

"Raphne! Reddie!" Scooby exclaimed, bouncing to the door; nobody had noticed the couple entering the office.

Everyone stared at Daphne; she was nearly 3 months pregnant when she and Fred left for their honeymoon; and it was barely noticeable, now she had a baby bump.

"Oh my god your huge!" Sara exclaimed. "I'm not." Daphne replied, rolling her eyes, "I'm only 3 months. But my body-guard seems to think I'm about to burst."

"Can I help it if the love of my life is carrying my first child?" Fred asked, he walked over to the filing cabinet and was surprised to find all the files marked with a **CASE SOLVED** stamp. "Wow, you guys have been busy." He said.

"Yep," Sara said proudly, "We solved them all kidnappings, robberies, one or two murders, it was a piece of cake."

"Were we solving different mysteries?" Jack asked, "Because they weren't that easy."

"Well I had so much fun!" Sara exclaimed. "Show them the scrapbook." Shaggy said, nudging her arm.

"Scrapbook?" Fred asked. Sara jumped up from the couch and grabbed a book from the shelf. It was a brown scrapbook covered with stickers and rough drawings, and **SHAGGY AND SARA'S SCRAPBOOK** on the front.

"Cute." Daphne said, sarcastically, but Sara rolled her eyes and opened the book, the pages inside were covered with pictures of Sara and Shaggy with handcuffed criminals.

"It was Shaggy's idea." Sara said. "Cute." Fred muttered to Shaggy, who elbowed him.

Daphne was happy for her sister, though she seemed to be oblivious to the fact that Shaggy was dropping hints that he liked Sara.

Everything was great, she and Fred are finally married and she's pregnant, she was getting on great with her sister and Jack had officially began working with them; but something was on her mind…Velma.

She'd hardly said a word to Fred and Daphne since they stepped into the office, so she left Fred looking through Shaggy and Sara's scrapbook and stepped over to the desk where Velma sat, holding her phone tightly in her hands.

"Velm, you ok?" Daphne asked, Velma nodded. "How are you?" She asked. "I'm great." Daphne smiled, "Are you ok?"

"Yes." Velma replied. "You usually have more to say than that." Daphne said, "I've known you since we were 6, what's the matter?"

"It's a girl thing." Velma muttered, then she sighed, "Can you come to my apartment tonight? I need to talk about something, but…you're the only one I feel like it can talk to."

"Is everything ok?" Daphne asked, growing concerned. "Yeah, it's nothing worth panicking about, but I really need to talk to someone." Velma said.

"Ok, sure. I'll be over later." Daphne said.

Velma smiled. "So, how was France?" She asked. "Amazing!" Daphne said, remembering her 3 weeks with Fred. "How was travelling with you know, being pregnant?" Velma asked. "Exhausting, but Fred was so good to me." Daphne smiled, she looked at him.

_How did I get so lucky? _She thought.

* * *

"Well, that was nice." Daphne said. She and Fred were driving back to their home, after visiting Fred's mother who cried with excitement upon seeing Daphne's bump. While they were gone, Ms Jones had begun redecorating the spare bedroom into a baby's room, with Fred's old crib which she kept in the garage.

"Yea, I told you she'd be excited." Fred said.

"What?" Daphne asked, Fred looked at her, before returning his focus back onto the road. "Nothing, I just…remember after I proposed to you and we talked about having kids?" He asked, Daphne laughed, "Yeah, we said we were going to wait at least 2 years after we got married before we had kids."

"Nothing ever goes to plan, does it?" He asked, smiling. Daphne smiled back, "No, it doesn't."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fred dropped Daphne at Velma's apartment before he headed to the bar to meet Shaggy and Jack.

"So, how was the honeymoon?" Jack asked. "Great." Fred said, sipping on his lemonade, which Shaggy downed a beer. "Dude, like you're not drinking?"

"No, since Daphne can't drink, I promised her I wouldn't. Besides I have to pick her up later anyway." Fred said. "Awww, that's so sweet." Jack said.

"What?" Shaggy asked. "I admire you supporting your pregnant wife." Jack said. "Thank you." Fred said.

"Anyway, there's something I have to tell you." Fred said. "Like, is it bad?" Shaggy asked. "I don't know." Fred said, he cleared his throat.

"Right now, I don't want Daphne involved in any mystery solving." Fred said, Shaggy chuckled, "Like, have you told her that?"

"We've talked about it." Fred said, "We both agreed that until the baby arrives, she won't be too involved in mystery solving."

"Dude, the office won't be the same without Daph." Jack said. "We'll see how things go, she'll probably work from the office, or work from home." Fred said. "Well, that works out then." Jack said.

"What are you talking about, dude?" Shaggy asked. "Remember a few months ago, I told you that Delilah and I are redecorating our living room?" He asked, Shaggy and Fred nodded. "Well…"Jack cleared his throat, "I fell off the ladder."

Shaggy and Fred both laughed.

"It's not funny." Jack snapped. "It is, because I just pictured it!" Shaggy exclaimed.

"Anyway, I went to the doctor the other day and he booked me in for a knee surgery." Jack said, Shaggy suddenly stopped laughing, "Oh, dude this is serious."

"Well, it's not all bad, I'll be in a wheelchair for a week or two, until it heals. But now that you mention that Daphne won't be mystery solving, she and I could both work from the office and the rest of you guys go out crime busting." Jack suggested.

"That's not a bad idea." Fred said. "No, it is not." Shaggy said.

* * *

"So, what did you want to talk about, Velma?" Daphne asked. "I wanted to talk to you about…a guy I've been seeing." Velma said, her cheeks beginning to turn red.

"Oh my gosh!" Daphne exclaimed, "This is exciting!"

"Don't get your hopes up." Velma said. "What's wrong?" Daphne asked, "Do I know him?"

"Yes, we all know him." Velma said. "Is Beau in town?" Daphne asked. "No, gosh I haven't spoken to Beau since we broke up." Velma said, "No. We all know him, but…but I didn't realise how much of a gentleman he is until I saw him at the coffee shop."

"Who is it?" Daphne asked. "It's Red Herring." Velma said, Daphne's eyes widened, "Red Herring?" She asked, Velma nodded.

"Well, how do you feel about him?" Daphne asked. "He used to be a total jackass, and I hated him, but he's different now. I've only been dating him for 2 weeks but, I like him." Velma said. "I know he and Fred don't get along."

"That's a little bit of an understatement." Daphne said, "It's more like, there's bad blood between them."

"Remember that time Fred and Red got into that fight at the park, and Freddie gave him a black eye and a fat lip?" Daphne asked, Velma nodded. "It was because Red, who was very drunk, flirted with me and Freddie told him to leave me alone, but he just wouldn't. I know he was only protecting me, but I saw something in Freddie that I'd never seen before. He's been extremely overprotective ever since he proposed to me."

"Do you think they'll ever get along?" Velma asked. "I don't know." Daphne sighed.

* * *

It was 11pm when Fred and Daphne got home, Shaggy and Jack stayed at the bar, but Daphne and Fred were a little bit jetlagged from their travels, so they decided to come home.

Fred laid on the bed, flipping through the TV channels when Daphne came out of the bathroom and curled up next to Fred.

"Freddie," She began, "When was the last time you saw Red Herring?"

Fred laughed, "Is that a joke, or is the baby making you crazy?"

"Fred, I'm serious." She said, Fred cleared his throat. "I don't know, about 2 years ago. Yeah, that was it, you and I were on a date and he was drunk and flirting with you." He said. "Why?"

"Is spoke to Velma tonight, she said she and Red have been dating for the last 2 weeks." Daphne said.

Fred turned the TV off. "Are you ok?" Daphne asked. "No." Fred replied. Daphne wrapped her arms around him and he settled his head on her chest.

"When I punched him for flirting with you, I liked it. I hate him, and I want to beat him up so badly for everything he's ever said to me." He said, Daphne stroked his hair, "It's ok." She said, softly.

"But you know, it's not just you I'm trying to protect now." He said, she nodded. "You've always protected me Freddie, I've always loved that about you."

"But Red Herring?" Fred asked, slightly disgusted, "He made elementary school and middle school miserable for me, every Monday he'd always tell me what he and his dad got up to on the weekend, and constantly reminded me that I didn't have one." He sighed, "You're the only person who ever made it easier."

"I know he made school a nightmare for you, but there's one thing you'll always have that he didn't." She said. "You?" He asked, Daphne shook her head. "You moved onto high school and he had to repeat 8th grade."

Fred laughed, "I supposed throwing smoke bombs into the teachers' lounge and sneaking into the girl's locker room was as cool as he made it out to be."

Daphne laughed, "Yeah, I gave him a fat lip for that."

They laughed at the memory for a few minutes, before Daphne sighed, "But seriously Freddie, I know it's hard to forget all the crap he said to you, but at least while Velma's dating him, can you try and put it behind you?" She asked, Fred sighed. "I suppose so."

Daphne kissed the top of his head, "I love you."

"I love you too. Good night, beautiful." He mumbled sleepily.

"Night, Freddie." Daphne said, reaching for the light switch.

* * *

The next morning, Fred headed to Shaggy's apartment. When he and Daphne left for their honeymoon, they hadn't decided where Sara was going to stay, so they'd agreed to talk about it when they got back. However, Daphne was still asleep when Fred got dressed so he decided to go on his own.

"Ok, so like, before you tell us your plan." Shaggy said, taking a huge bite out of a breakfast bagel, "Sara and I have talked."

"I'm moving in with Shaggy and Scooby." Sara said, excitedly. Fred knitted his eyebrows, "What?" He asked.

"I'm moving in with Shaggy and Scooby." She repeated. "Dude, it makes everything easier, my apartment has a spare room, we'll both pay rent and since you and Daphne are having a baby, you'll have your spare room back." Shaggy said.

"And when did you guys talk about this?" Fred asked. "Ages ago." Sara said. "I spent the whole 3 weeks here."

"You know we wouldn't have minded you living in our house while we were gone, Sara." Fred said. "I know, but I was feeling a bit lonely and so Shaggy and I went out for drinks and came back here and spent the rest of the night playing Call of Duty." Sara said.

"Ok, then. Well, I'm glad that's sorted itself out." Fred said.

"Dude are you ok?" Shaggy asked, Fred sighed, "Not really, Velma's dating Red Herring."

"Yeah, we know, he seems like a cool guy." Sara said, she looked at Shaggy who had his eyes widened and his head shaking. "Oh, yeah right, you guys have bad blood." Sara said.

"Fred, Red Herring has changed." Shaggy said. "Honestly, I was pissing myself when Daphne told me you beat him up in the park, the scumbag deserved it. But he's not a scumbag anymore."

"Really?" Fred asked. "Yeah, he works at the hospital now." Shaggy said. "The hospital?" Fred asked. "Yeah." Sara said, then she started laughing, then Shaggy laughed. "Am I missing something?" Fred asked.

"When you and Daph were on your honeymoon, Sara took me t'the hospital." Shaggy said. "Why?" Fred asked.

"We were drunk, he dropped a beer bottle and stepped on the glass." Sara said, and started giggling again. "Why is this so funny?" Fred asked, "You didn't drive, did you?"

"No, I wrapped his foot in a towel." Sara said.

"And then she gave me a piggyback t'the hospital." Shaggy said.

"A piggyback?" Fred asked.

Fred's phone started ringing in his pocket, he answered it, "Morning, Daph." He said, "Yeah, ok, sure. I'll be home soon."

"Everything ok?" Sara asked when Fred hung up.

"Yeah, she just wants doughnuts for breakfast." Fred said. "Y'know I think I'd make a pretty good pregnant woman." Shaggy said, "Wait a sec."

Sara had already began laughing, "Too late dude! I'm already picturing it!" She said.

"And on that note, I'm going to get my wife breakfast." Fred said.

* * *

He arrived at Bennie's, deciding that Daphne needed something more than doughnuts for breakfast.

After he ordered, he waited by the tables for his order, out the corner of his eye he saw Velma sitting in the corner with someone he knew he'd have to face eventually; Red Herring.

He'd changed in the last 2 years; replacing his denim jacket and ripped jeans for chinos and a shirt, and it looked like he'd brushed his hair for once. His face didn't look so angry and intense, he seemed more relaxed.

Fred pretended that he didn't see them, and he looked away, but they'd already seen him and were on their way over to him.

"Morning, Freddie." Velma greeted. "Morning Velma." Fred said, "Red."

"Morning Fred." Red said. "Congratulations on the Wedding." He said, "And Velma tells me Daphne's pregnant as well, you must be on cloud nine right now."

"Absolutely."

"Number 22." The bust boy called. "I gotta get Daphne her breakfast." Fred said. "It's good to see you Red." Fred said, he grabbed his order and hurried out of the restaurant.

* * *

"Hey Baby." Daphne said, as Fred fell onto the couch next to her. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I bumped into Red and Velma while I was getting your breakfast." Fred said.

"Oh no." Daphne said, "I asked for doughnuts not breakfast."

"You can't just have doughnuts. Eat that first then you can have them." Fred said, Daphne rolled her eyes. "I saw that." Fred muttered.

Daphne took a bite out of her breakfast muffin Fred got her. "So, what happened?" Fred asked.

"Nothing really. He congratulated our marriage and your pregnancy. The bust boy called my order, I took it and left." He said.

"That's it?" She asked.

"Yeah." Fred said.

"You didn't ask how he wa-" She stopped mid-sentence, she shoved her food into Fred's hand and ran off to the bathroom.

"That must be the morning sickness kicking in." Fred muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Better?" Fred asked, Daphne sat down on the couch. "Yeah." She mumbled, curling up in his arms.

"Can I have my doughnut?" She asked, Fred chuckled. "You think that breakfast muffin made you sick?" He asked. "Yes." She said.

"What if the doughnut makes you sick too?" He asked. "It won't." Daphne said, Fred handed her the bag.

But the doughnut did make her sick.

* * *

"Where's Daphne?" Sara asked as she stepped into her old bedroom. "She's asleep." Fred said. "Her mother and Thalia might not have suffered from morning sickness, but Daphne sure does."

"Awww." Sara said, sympathetically. "So, you want my help?"

"Yeah. Daphne has a scan tomorrow, she's not far along enough to find out what the baby is, but on the next scan she will be, so I thought it would be a nice surprise to have the nursery ready before the baby gets here." Fred said.

"That's a sweet idea." Sara said, pinching his cheek, "So, why do you need my help?"

"Because I have less than 6 months to get this bedroom stripped of its old wallpaper, rip the carpet up, get rid of the old furniture, repaint it and put a new floor down, buy some decent nursery furniture and baby clothes as well as looking after my wife and working a couple of shifts at the office." Fred said.

"Ok." Sara said, taking a deep breath. "Well, we can start by loading my stuff into the car and getting it to Shaggy's apartment."

"What are you guys up to?" Daphne asked, poking her head around the door. "Just clearing away some of my stuff, you guys need this room for a baby, right? Not a 25-year-old assassin." Sara said, she grabbed a box of DVD's and took it out to her car.

Daphne chuckled.

"What?" Fred asked. "Every time someone says 'baby', I get goose-bumps." Daphne said, Fred smiled, gently wrapping his arms around her.

"It's starting to feel real now." Fred said quietly. "Huh?" Daphne asked. "This. You and me having a baby." Fred said, Daphne buried her face into his chest. "But I like it." She said.

"Me too." Fred said, gently pressing his hand to her bump, Daphne giggled.

"What?" Fred asked, smiling. "Some of it still feels a little bit weird." She said.

"Ok, so that's box one." Sara said. "Now, we have to get rid of all these boxes." She said, subtly winking at Fred.

"Boxes?" Daphne asked. "There's only two left." She said, Sara cleared her throat.

"I mean, there's a lot for a pregnant woman, but not for an assassin." Sara said, flexing her muscles, Daphne rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you take a bath baby, you deserve it." Fred said, pressing a kiss to her neck, Daphne blushed heavily, though she nodded and headed to the bathroom.

"So, what are you going to tell her when she sees us leaving the house with rolls of carpet and a dumpster on the drive?" Sara asked.

"I'm going to tell her that I've got it sorted." Fred said.

"And tell her that she'll have no part in the decorating whatsoever?" Sara asked.

"That's the plan." Fred said.

"And what are you going to do if she begs you to let her help you?" Sara asked, "Tell her 'no'?"

"I'll think of something." He said. "So, I have an idea for the nursery." He said, quickly.

"Not sure what to do with the walls at the moment, but I want the ceiling to be dark and covered with stars like the night sky." He said.

"Aww, Fred that's adorable." Sara said. "And if it's a girl the walls will be pink, and if it's a boy the walls will be blue?" She asked, Fred raised an eyebrow. "Absolutely not."

"When Daphne was 6, her grandmother died." Fred began, "On weekends she and Thalia used to stay at her grandmother's house whilst her parents went out to parties. It was only a few blocks down the road, so she was never far away." He said. "The room she slept in was wall papered; cream coloured with pastel pink roses, and it was boarded carousel horses."

"So, you want a replica of a little girl's bedroom for a little boy?" Sara asked, "Makes sense if it's a girl but not for a boy."

"No." Fred sighed. "Daphne's grandmother, Darcey, died 3 weeks before her 7th Birthday. She promised Daphne and I that she'd be Mrs Claus for Shaggy's sister's surprise party; her birthday is 2 weeks before Christmas, and she didn't believe in Santa." He said, "Daphne was devastated when she died."

"So, what's your plan?" Sara asked. "In case the baby is a girl, I tried to find the boarder wallpaper, to try and replicate the bedroom." Fred said, "But I couldn't find it anywhere. Until I spoke to Daphne's mother when I got back and just before they sold her Darcey's house, she tried to salvage some of the boarder wallpaper; it was her bedroom before she moved off to college."

Sara raised an eyebrow.

"So, when I told her my plan, she gave me the piece of boarder paper. I guess we both figured that Daphne would want it in the baby's nursery." Fred said.

"So, what are you planning to do with a piece of old paper?" Sara asked.

"Frame it and hang it up on the wall for Daphne." Fred said, Sara smiled. "So, if it's a boy, he's going to have a torn piece of old wallpaper, framed on the wall?"

"Of course." Fred said, "Now, I need your help. Usually after Daph has a bath she takes a nap."

"But she's already been asleep." Sara said.

"Trust me, every time she takes a bath, she's always tired." Fred said. "So, she'll have a bath then she'll go and take a nap. I tell her that I'm helping you take some of the stuff to the junkyard, but what we're really going to do is shop for nursery furniture."

Sara's eyes widened, "Yes!" She exclaimed; Fred shushed her. "Sorry, I'm just so excited!" Sara said, "Now come on, Jones, we've got work to do."

* * *

Daphne woke up a few hours after her bath, Fred was lying in bed next to her, reading a book he started on their honeymoon. "Freddie?" She asked. "Hello Sleeping Beauty." He said.

"You're reading your book?" She asked, he nodded "I just got to page five." Daphne chuckled, "You're such a slow reader."

"There were much more important things to do on our honeymoon than read, baby." Fred said, wrapping his arms around her as she sat up next to him.

"I don't like it much though." He said, holding the book up to look at the cover. "It looks exciting but at the moment it's really boring."

"Freddie, I'm excited for tomorrow." Daphne said. "Me too, my love." Fred said, holding her tightly. "I'm nervous though." She said. "Why?" Fred asked. "I don't know, I guess its just a…first time mom thing."

Fred smiled, pressing his lips to her forehead. Daphne snuggled closer to him, "I love you so much, Fred."

"I love you too, Daphne Jones." He chuckled, "I love saying that."

"I love hearing it." She smiled.

* * *

"Ok." Sara said, wiping her eyes. "That has to have been the funniest thing we've ever watched."

Shaggy nodded, trying to regain himself after laughing so much.

"I cannot believe some people." Sara said, giggling a little bit before she broke into full laughter again, quickly followed by Shaggy.

"The funny thing is…it's not what the woman said that was funny." Shaggy said. "I know!" Sara exclaimed, "It was her husband's reaction!"

The credits ended for the TV show, 'My Weird Fetish'.

"I first became addicted to feet when I was 10, and I bit my sister's toe." Sara said, in a high voice. "'Oh, for fuck sake.'" Shaggy said, in voice that mocked an elderly man, and the two broke into hysterical laughter again.

"Rachos!" Scooby exclaimed as he walked into the living room, balancing a bowl of nachos on his head.

"Thanks, ol'buddy." Shaggy said, Scooby put the nachos on the table and jumped onto the couch next to Shaggy.

"It's nice that you're helpin' Fredster with his surprise for Daphne." Shaggy said, munching on the nachos. "Thanks Shaggy." Sara said.

"Meanwhile, Uncle Shaggy has a surprise for my best friends' baby." He said. "Which is still 6 months away." Sara said.

"Haha, it's going to be a _big_ surprise though!" Shaggy exclaimed. "Reah, rig!" Scooby exclaimed.

* * *

"Red, can I ask you something?" Velma asked. "Sure, Velm." Red said, they were holding hands walking through the park; as they walked past the pond, Velma watched two ducks chasing each other around the pond, before one jumped into the water and the other watched it swim away.

"What's up?" Red asked.

"Do you think things will ever change between you and Fred?" Velma asked. "I don't know." Red said, "I mean, we hated each other as kids and that was mainly my fault. But he and Daphne just got married and they're having a baby, so I guess it's time to grow up and move on." He said. "So, to answer your question; I don't know, but maybe it will."

"Ok." Velma sighed. "Why?" Red asked. "Fred and Daphne are my best friends, and like you said, they're married and having a baby. I guess it was just the way Fred acted at Bennie's yesterday, he was so awkward when he saw us together." Velma said.

"Why? Is that going to be a problem?" Red asked. "No." Velma said, "I guess, I just need to get used to being in a relationship." Red chuckled, squeezing Velma's hand.

"I gotta get to work, want me to walk you back to your apartment?" He asked. "No, I'm going to head to the office." Velma said. "Ok, I'll walk you there." He said, Velma chuckled, "You really need to get a car." She said.

"I will, when I get my next pay-check." Red said, "Come one, let's get you to work."

* * *

"I knew it!" Sara exclaimed, jumping up from the couch, "I knew it the whole time!"

Velma looked up from a file she was reading, "What?" She asked.

"I knew it was Colonel Mustard!" Sara exclaimed, "I beat your ass again!"

"Sara, dude, tone it down." Shaggy said, "We're playing Cluedo, not Battleship."

"Sorry, it's the assassin in me." She said. "And like, it's the detective in me that helped me figure out that it was Colonel Mustard, way before you did." Shaggy said.

"No, no Rogers, I beat you!" Sara exclaimed.

"Hey kids!" Jack exclaimed, "It's just a game."

"Ru-hu." Scooby said.

"Guys, come on, we've got work to do." Fred said, he sat at his desk holding a file.

"I'm sorry buddy, but this case isn't going nowhere." Shaggy said.

"So, we need to go back to the crime scene and search for prints." Sara said.

"Cops already did." Fred said.

Daphne sat in the office chair, not paying attention to the conversation, but staring at the sonogram picture she held in her hands.

"Why didn't we search for prints?" Shaggy asked. "Because you were busy playing Cluedo and watch crap on the TV." Velma said.

"True dat." Jack said.

"But-" Fred was cut off by the phone ringing, he answered it, after a few seconds he put it down, "Shaggy, Velma, Jack, get to the jewellery store, the police think the thieves are on their way back." Fred said.

"Well, it is getting late, looks the right time for a robbery." Sara said, she grabbed her coat of the stand, Shaggy grabbed the keys to his car and the three went out to his car.

Scooby rested his head on Daphne's leg and looked at the sonogram photograph, humming to himself, Daphne patted his head.

A phone rang, it was Fred's this time, he answered it, but he spoke quietly, not that any of the others noticed. Velma was reading a text from Red and Daphne was too busy daydreaming.

* * *

"Ok, so before we go in there all guns blazing, I just gotta say-"

"That you love us like family?" Sara asked. "And you're grateful for everything that life has t'offer?" Shaggy asked.

"No." Jack said, "I was gonna say, I don't think we should go in there all guns blazing." He said, Sara rolled her eyes and threw her rifle back into the car, and Shaggy put his back too.

"Thank you." Jack said, "Now let's go."

They stepped into the jewellery store, there was police tape across the already smashed glass window.

"Detectives, thanks for coming." An officer said. "No problem." Jack said.

"We got word that they were coming back here tonight." The officer said, "So we've set up surveillance, we got two officers in a car around the corner, undercover officers watching from the café across the road, we're gonna have cops hiding around. We need you guys for back up."

The trio nodded, the officer talked them through the rest of the plan before they climbed into their car, and drove off to McDonald's drive thru, before returning to their hiding place. It had started to get dark.

"Check in." The officer said via walkie-talkie.

"Nothing so far." Jack responded.

"I can't get over this!" Sara exclaimed, "Milkshakes and French fries go together perfectly!"

"Uh-hu." Shaggy said, taking a bite out of his veggie burger.

"I gotta admit, it's pretty great." Jack said.

"Let's try it with my veggie burger." Shaggy said, he opened the lid to his strawberry milkshake, and was about to dip his burger into it, but Sara gasped.

"Alright, I won't do it." Shaggy said.

"No Shaggy, I think that's our guy." Sara said. Jack grabbed his binoculars and looked out the window at the jewellery store; there was a figure at the door. "Hmm." He muttered, "They closed hours ago."

"Pickin' the lock?" Shaggy asked.

"Can't tell." Jack responded.

Sara quietly opened the car door, "Sara!" Shaggy gasped, "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna catch him." She said, climbing out of the car, before taking one last bite of her cheeseburger.

She tiptoed across the road, before running into a sprint along the sidewalk, and jumping onto the back of a figure.

"Crap!" Jack exclaimed, he and Shaggy jumped out of the car and ran over to the scene.

"Sara!" Shaggy exclaimed; the man grunted as he fell to the floor with Sara still on his back.

"Dude." Jack said, running a hand through his hair.

"Like, hello Mr Peterson." Shaggy said, Sara looked up at him.

"Hello Mr Jewellery store owner." Jack said, Sara's eyes widened as she climbed off the man.

Suddenly one of the police sirens wailed and a car sped away from the scene, the police officer ran over to them.

"Hammond's Jewellers was just broken into." He said.

"Shit." Sara muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"That's great, Velma. I'll see you tonight!" Daphne said, happily hanging up the phone.

Fred stepped into their bedroom, after just taking a shower, he had a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair was damp.

"Hey, who was that?" He asked, drying his ears with the towel.

"Velma, she's coming over for drinks tonight," Daphne said, "With Red." She muttered.

"What?" He asked, "Red Herring?"

"Yes, I know you don't like him, but I think we need to accept that Velma likes him and try to move on from the past." Daphne said.

"Daph-" Fred began.

"I know he's was such a bastard to you when we were kids, but we're having a baby Freddie, we need to move on from the bitter past." Daphne said.

"I suppose that's a good idea." Fred said.

Daphne smiled, sighing softly, "I'm glad you think it's a good idea." She said.

"Anyway, what are you going to drink?" Fred asked, pulling a jumper over his head. "Water. Cola, maybe orange juice." She said, "Hey, you promised me you won't drink while I'm pregnant, so you can't drink either!" She exclaimed.

"Oh my god, I forgot about that." He said. "Cola for you too." Daphne mocked. Fred pressed a kiss to her cheek, "I guess I'll make some nachos, then. What time are they coming?" He asked.

"6 o'clock." Daphne said, "I'm gonna change, I got jam on my shirt." She said, pulling off her dark blue t-shirt (or, Fred's dark blue t-shirt), she stood in her sports bra and looked at herself in the mirror, rubbing her bump, Fred smiled, "You're getting bigger." He said gently.

"I know," She smiled, "It's weird, we've only got 6 months left."

Fred stood in the doorway watching her, a sweet smile lingered on his face.

"We need to start work on the nursery soon." She said, Fred's cheeks turned pink, and he stopped himself from smiling, '_she has no idea_' he thought to himself.

"I got it covered." He said, Daphne looked away from the mirror and her eyes locked with his from across the room. "What are you up to?" She asked, Fred tapped his nose, "Wait and see baby." He said as he walked through the hall.

"Now, which one of us was he talking to?" Daphne asked, as she turned back to the mirror. "Me or you?"

* * *

"Fred, they're here." Daphne said, "Do you think they'll be ok with this?"

"Sure, I mean it's just beer, whisky, cola and nachos." Fred said.

"I love nachos!" Daphne whined.

"I know, baby, but I got you a bowl of popcorn." Fred said.

Daphne tasted one of Fred nachos, and threw up after, so Fred decided to make her a bowl of popcorn, which is what she'd been snacking on over the last few days due to her nausea.

"I've never been so jealous of you before." Daphne pouted.

The doorbell rang, Daphne answered the door, she retuned to the kitchen with Red and Velma.

Velma wore a plain red shirt and a pair of black jeans, and Red wore a red lumberjack shirt over a black shirt and black jeans, his hair wasn't scruffy like it used to be; it was gelled and no longer curly. Nobody would have guessed he was infamous childhood bully Red Herring if it wasn't for his freckled face and wonky front teeth.

"Daphne, since you can't drink, we bought a bottle of Cola instead of a bottle of wine." Velma said, putting the bottle onto the kitchen counter, Daphne laughed. "Thanks guys, that so sweet." She said.

"So, tonight is going to be an alcohol-free night." Red said, cheerfully, Daphne smiled, maybe he had changed? "Well, we've got beer and whisky if you guys want to drink."

They sat around the table, Fred put a bowl of popcorn in front of Daphne and explained to Red and Velma about her nausea, however that didn't stop him and the others eating the nachos in front of her.

"Fred, I just wanted to say, I'm sorry about everything that happened when we were kids." Red said, Fred looked into his eyes, trying to decide how genuine this apology was going to be, he felt Daphne's hand rest gently on his leg.

"I know I wasn't the greatest child growing up, I don't know why I was such an angry child, and I don't know why I took it out on you." Red said, he stretched his hand across the table, "Can we try and put the past behind us, for our girls?"

Fred felt his body relax and he reached across the table and shook Red's hand, "Thanks, Red." He said, feeling a smile creep onto his face, and a weight lift off his shoulders.

"So, you guys are having a baby, huh." Red said, excitedly. "Yeah!" Daphne exclaimed, she jumped up from the table and grabbed the sonogram photographs, which were pinned to the fridge by a heart-shaped magnet.

She showed Red and Velma the scan. "This is the first time I've seen an sonogram photograph up close." Velma said. Red studied the scan photograph, "Have you guy studied this scan properly?" He asked.

"Why?" Fred asked.

"Have you noticed that your baby has your nose?" Red asked, Fred took the photograph back and he and Daphne looked at it, "Oh my god, Freddie, he's right!" Daphne exclaimed, her eyes filling with tears.

"I'm sorry it's the hormones." She laughed, Red and Velma laughed too.

"When's the baby due?" Red asked.

"April 11th." Fred said.

"The day after Sara's birthday, so you can imagine how excited she is." Daphne saisd.

"So, Red is a doctor now." Velma said, after the laughing settled, Fred had put the scan photograph back on the fridge.

"_Trainee_ doctor, Velm." Red corrected. "Trainee." Velma smiled, "He stitched up Shaggy's injury a few weeks ago."

"Oh yeah, Sara and Shaggy told me about that, you know they were both drunk and she gave him a piggy-back to the hospital?" Fred chuckled, Daphne laughed, "I can imagine that." She said, munching on her popcorn.

"So, how long have you been a trainee doctor?" Daphne asked, Red cleared his throat, "A few weeks after the fight in the park. When I got home with a black eye and a fat lip, my mom shouted at me. She told me that I needed to do something in my life, something that didn't include getting drunk and fighting people." He said.

"I'm sorry I hit on you by the way." He said to Daphne, Fred watched him.

"I was 24 and I had no career aspirations." Red said, "Until my dad walked through the door the same night. He was 3 hours later from work, he's a doctor and he talked non-stop about how amazing his job is. He looked after a little girl who got a head injury after falling off the swings at the park, and on the same day a man came out of a 3-month coma. I'll never forget the look in his eyes." Red said.

"So how did you managed to get to trainee doctor so quickly?" Fred asked.

"I did all my studying online, my father helped me a lot and then I started working at the hospital about 8 months ago." Red said.

"When did you guys start dating?" Fred asked.

"We bumped into each other in the café." Velma said, "I was stuck on a case, the others were off all week catching bank robbers, drug dealers and other offenders. I was working a case of a jewel thief in town. We talked for a few hours until Red had to get back to work. After clearing my head, I managed to solve the case, Howard Door is in prison for stealing countless valuable jewels, and I decided to call Red." Velma said.

The tense air between Fred and Red cleared quickly, and the rest of the evening was spent laughing and joking about childhood memories. Red and Velma decided to leave when it was becoming clear that Daphne was getting tired, though she tried her hardest to keep herself from dozing off.

Fred put Daphne to bed, and made sure she was asleep, before he crept into the nursery.

He and Sara had ripped up the carpet and had almost finished stripping the wallpaper, the next job on the list covering the walls with white base paint before painting over with the colour of his choice, and then trying to find a way to get Daphne out of the house for a few hours so he could get the new floor laid.

And then the nursery would soon be finished.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Daphne! I've got a surprise for you!" Fred said, her burst into the living room where Daphne sat reading a book.

"What is it?" She asked. "Come here." He said, holding out his hand, Daphne stood up, grabbing Fred's hand.

"What is it?" Daphne asked.

"Close your eyes." Fred said, Daphne looked at him suspiciously. "Why?" She asked.

"Just close your eyes." He said, Daphne closed her eyes, letting Fred lead her. She felt the cool outside breeze against her skin. "What is it?" She asked.

"Be patient, Daphne." He chuckled, "Ok, open your eyes."

Daphne opened her eyes, there sitting on the driveway was a brand-new car; Jaguar F-Pace.

"Oh my god." She gasped, "It's gorgeous!"

"I know right." Fred said. "How much did they take the old one for?" Daphne asked.

"Well, I sold your car back to Jaguar and got $32,500 for it. But when we got back from Italy, Jack said he'd help me look for a car for us, and he found this one." Fred said, wrapped his arm around Daphne, "Guess how much it was?" He asked.

"I'm guessing it's second hand?" She asked, Fred shook his head, "Brand new."

"I don't know, tell me." She said, Fred chuckled. "$17,300."

Daphne's eyes widened.

"It's fine, I test drove it and Jack tested it and it all works fine." Fred said. "What's it like to drive?" Daphne asked.

"Wanna take her for a spin?" Fred asked, Daphne nodded. Fred pulled the keys out of his pocket and put them in her hand, "Let's go."

"Wait, so if you sold my car for $32,500, and got this one for $17,300, what did you do with the rest of the money?" Daphne asked.

"Look in the back seat." He said.

Daphne opened the car door, instantly hit with the new car smell, but the first thing she saw was a baby car seat in the back.

"What I did with the rest of the money, is a surprise." He winked.

* * *

"Hey, Sara!" Shaggy exclaimed, walking into the living room with a bowl of nachos. "What?" Sara asked, sipping her beer.

"Nachos." Shaggy said, putting the bowl on the table.

"Thanks." Sara said.

Shaggy grabbed the X-Box control and the two continued their game.

"Don't you need t'like, get that?" Shaggy asked, hearing Sara's phone ringing under a bag of Cheetos.

"No, it's probably just Fred, sending me paint samples." Sara said. "Via a phone call?" Shaggy asked, "Besides, it's Sunday, Fred and Daphne spend Sunday's at his Mother's."

"If it's important they'll leave me a voicemail." Sara said.

* * *

Fred and Daphne's new car pulled up on Ms. Jones driveway.

"She's gonna love this car." Daphne said.

"I know." Fred said, wrapping his arm around Daphne as they walked up to the front door. Fred opened the door, "Hey, Mom!" He exclaimed as they walked into the house.

"Freddie!" Ms Jones called from the living room.

"Mom?" Fred asked, he and Daphne stepped into the living room, his mother sat in her armchair, but there was someone else in the living room with her.

"Dad?" Fred asked, bitterly, "What are you doing here?"

Fred's father had dark hair, but with noticeable grey hairs and he had brown eyes. Fred had his mother's blue eyes and her blonde hair colour, but he had his father's jawline. Daphne could sense the bitterness emitting off Fred, but his father looked rough, not like she'd imagined him, and probably not how Fred imagined him either.

"Freddie, he wanted to speak to you." Ms Jones said.

"I don't want to hear it!" Fred exclaimed, he turned to walk away but Daphne grabbed his arm.

"Did you know he was here?" Fred asked. "No, I did not, but I think you need to hear what he has to say." Daphne said, Fred sighed.

"What do you want?" He asked bitterly.

"I just wanted to see you." He said. "I'm 26-years-old." Fred said, "You've had plenty of time to see me."

"I know." His father said, "And I'm sorry."

"If you were sorry you wouldn't have left." Fred said. "So, why did you leave?"

His father cleared his throat, his cheeks turned red, "I'm so sorry. Your mother and I weren't married, when she was pregnant, we'd only been together 3 years. I wasn't planning to ever get married, and I wasn't that keen on kids. When your mother went into labour, I panicked, and I left."

"You panicked?" Fred asked, "You had nothing to panic about." He said, his voice getting angrier, Daphne gripped his arm and he calmed a little bit.

"Your mother told me you got married a few weeks ago." Fred's father said. Fred nodded.

"When's your baby due?" He asked.

"April." Fred said.

"Congratulations." He said, Fred remained silent, Daphne looked up at him, then over at Ms Jones, who shook her head and sighed.

"Henry, why are you here?" Ms Jones asked.

"Like, I said, I wanted to see Fred." He said.

"The last time anyone heard from you, you wanted the money Grandma left for me." Fred said.

"I know." Henry said. "Why are you here?" Fred asked. "What did you do after you left Mom?"

"A couple of years after I left." Henry said.

"Cutting ties with your entire family." Fred said. "Fred, let him finish." Ms Jones said, Fred sighed.

"I met a woman and-"

"And started a new family?" Fred asked, after a brief pause, Henry nodded. Fred's eyes narrowed.

"I wanted my half of the money for my daughter's college fund." Henry said.

"Henry?" Ms Jones asked. "That money was left for Fred, Daphne and their baby."

"Get in the car." Fred said, pulling his arm from Daphne's grip. "Freddie." Daphne began. "Get in the car, we're going home." Fred said.

Daphne took the car keys from Fred and walked out of the house.

"I know you're angry, but don't talk to her like that, Freddie." Ms Jones said, Fred ran his hand through his hair, he knew he shouldn't have snapped at Daphne, but he was just too angry with his father.

"Why did you leave me and Freddie? What does your new wife have that I don't have?" Ms Jones asked.

"Margret, we were together for 3 years. We weren't even living together." Henry said. "Our parents wanted us to live together to make our lives easier, but your older sister had a toddler at the time and I really didn't like kids. I was worried that it wouldn't work out and I'd hate him."

Fred laughed, "But it didn't stop you from having a child with someone else though, did it. Mom and I were just fine without you. _I_ did just fine without you." He said.

Henry narrowed his eyes at Fred, "Got your mother's temper I see." He said.

"Do you know what your mother said to me when she found out you packed up and left?" Ms Jones said, "She said she'd never been so disappointed with _anyone_ in her entire life. We stayed with her for a couple of months because I had no idea what I was doing, but she helped me raise _my_ son, your parents and my father, put their money together and bought this house for me and Freddie. It's lucky they did, because I had no idea to look for a house close to a school."

Henry remained silent.

"I'm going home." Fred said. "I don't want anything to do with you. I'll call you later, Mom." He said, before he stormed out of the house.

* * *

"I'm sorry I snapped at you." Fred said, he started out of the window as Daphne drove them home.

"It's ok, I know you're just angry at him." Daphne said, "You have every right to be."

"Freddie, what did you do with the rest of they money from the car?" She asked, Fred sighed. "It was going to be a surprise." He said, "But after I bought the car, I set up a savings account for our baby, it's currently under my name but it's for a college fund, or a house, or if they want to start up their own business."

"Freddie, that takes a load off my mind." Daphne said, smiling, "But if it's a boy we're not naming him Freddie Jr."

Fred chuckled, "I'll get it changed it when we find out, and decide on a name."

"Have you thought of any?" Daphne asked. "No, have you?" Fred asked, Daphne shook her head.

"Honestly, I think a baby name is the last thing on our list, we have so much to do before he gets here. We haven't even started on the nursery yet." Daphne said.

"I told you, I've got it under control." Fred said, "But we can cross car seat off our list." He said.

* * *

"I'm getting hungry." Shaggy said. "Wanna go for pizza?"

"Or we could order one." Sara said, reaching for her phone.

After 4 hours of Call of Duty, they'd decided to watch a movie. Scooby had fallen asleep into the bowl of nachos hours ago.

"Sure." Shaggy said, he picked a nacho off the floor, wiped up some guacamole off his shirt and ate it.

"Do you ever think you might have tapeworm?" Sara asked. "No, I'm just a really hungry guy." Shaggy said.

"And I'm just a really hungry girl." Sara said.

"Dude, what are you doing?" He asked as Sara reached into her bra. "Jellybeans from breakfast." She said, popping it into her mouth.

* * *

"What are you singing?" Daphne asked, from the living room, she could hear Fred singing to himself in the kitchen.

He stepped into the living room with a bowl of popcorn and sat next to her on the couch. "Do you remember that Tom Jones song? The one my mom used to sing to us?" He asked.

"Green Grass of Home?" Daphne asked, Fred nodded. "I can't get it out of my head." He said.

"It is a good song." Daphne said, reaching for the TV remote, "I remember your mom used to sing it to us all the time when we were kids." She said.

"That's why I remember it." Fred said, then he chuckled, "My grandmother once told me that she loved Tom Jones so much, she named her son after him."

"Your Uncle Tommy is named after Tom Jones?" Daphne asked. "Apparently so." Fred said. "That's great." She muttered, Fred raised an eyebrow, deciding that it was just her hormones.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Ok, so the cops caught the actual thieves?" Fred asked. "Yeah, after Sara attacked the store's owner." Shaggy laughed.

"It was pretty funny." Jack said. "Yeah, for you guys." Sara snapped.

"I'm sorry Sara, but you know we're not wrong." Shaggy said, Sara rolled her eyes.

"We just got a new one in!" Velma exclaimed, slamming the phone down.

"What?" Sara asked.

"Some guys robbed the city bank and stole an ice-cream truck as their getaway vehicle." Velma said, grabbing her coat.

"This sounds very Batman!" Shaggy exclaimed, grabbing his jacket before running out to the Mystery Machine. "Come on!" Jack exclaimed; the gang followed Shaggy out to the van.

"You gonna be ok here Daph?" Fred asked, Daphne nodded, "I'll see you later, be careful." She said, pressing her lips to his.

"I love you Baby." He said, running out of the office.

"I love you!" Daphne called after him, she sat back into the chair.

"Wish I could go with them." She muttered, placing a hand on her bump, "But I know he'll be fine, _they'll _be fine."

She sighed, "Bored already."

She reached into the filing cabinet and pulled out one of the solved cases, which just happened to be the Clifford Case from last year.

She flipped through the pages and stared at the copy of the makeshift map they'd discovered in the basement of the old home.

"What did you forget this time?" She asked, hearing the door open, she looked up from the file, but it wasn't a member of the gang who'd returned to the office; it was Fred's dad.

Daphne quickly stood up, trying to remember if she'd picked up her pocketknife before she left the house this morning.

"Daphne." Henry said. "Listen, I just want to speak to Fred."

She shook her head, "He doesn't want to speak to you." She snapped, "Go away." Her voice shook.

"Where is he?" Henry asked. "Working on a case, left 5 minutes ago." Daphne said.

Henry narrowed his eyes, deciding if she was telling the truth or not.

"He doesn't want to see you." She said again.

"I know that but-" He began; as he took a step forward, he heard a sound behind him and he slowly turned around, Daphne looked over his shoulder and there was Sara, stood in the doorway with a gun pointed at Henry.

"Who the fuck are you?" She asked. "I'm Fred's dad, I just came to see Daphne." Henry said, Sara narrowed her eyes. "Didn't sound like it." She said, "You ok, Sis?"

"Fine." Daphne replied, pulling her pocket knife out of the desk draw; she might have forgotten hers, but Fred always kept an emergency knife in her draw.

"What do you want?" Sara asked, her phone began ringing in her pocket, with her gun still pointed at Henry, she answered the call.

"Shagster, you're gonna have to go on without me, we got a situation. Don't say anything to Fred, I got it covered." She said and hung up the phone.

"You gonna kill me?" Henry asked. "I will if you don't get out." Sara said. "How can I get out when your stood in the doorway?" Henry said.

"You could say something like 'excuse me' or 'would you mind stepping out the way so I could leave' or if you're really not feeling like being nice then you could try 'move bitch'." She said, Daphne rolled her eyes.

"Alright then, move bitch." Henry said, his voice filled with anger.

"That wasn't so hard, was it." Sara said, as she stepped out the way of the door, "And before you even think about trying anything, turn around." She said.

Henry looked back over at Daphne, who by now had taken Fred's emergency gun from the draw too. Henry stepped out of the office and Sara watched as he climbed into his car and drove away.

"Blue Honda Civic, license **MBJ 4Y5**. Sure, you're ok?" Sara asked. "I'm fine, don't quite know what I would have done if you hadn't showed up." Daphne said, her hands shaking slightly.

"I'm here for you, Sis." Sara said, wrapping her arms around her sister, "Come on, I'll take you home."

"No, we should probably wait for the others." Daphne protested. "I'll call Fred, tell him what happened, and I've taken you home." Sara said, grabbing Daphne's coat and dragging her out of the office.

"Alright then." 

"Wait, what happened?" Fred shouted, holding his phone against his ear, "Is she ok?"

"Who's he talking to?" Velma asked. "Sara, I think." Shaggy replied.

"You guys, probably should have thought to refuel before using an ice-cream truck as a getaway car." Jack said, standing over the bank robbers who were handcuffed, and lying on the ground with police officers holding them down.

The ice-cream truck came to a stop mid-chase after running out of fuel outside the city's park.

"That's nothing." One officer said, "Couple years ago, we once had a guy steal a Mercedes, using it as his getaway car after he stole a diamond necklace from some rich lady, anyway, he forgot to check if the tyres had air. We caught him right away."

"That's stupid." Jack said.

"What's stupid is all 4 tyres were flat, like completely dead." Another officer said.

The officers stood the thieves up and put them into the back of a police van and they sped away to the station.

"Ok, we'd better get back to the office, write up our statements then I gotta get home to Daphne." Fred said.

"Like, what happened?" Shaggy asked, "She ok?"

"My dad turned up at the office a few minutes after we left." Fred said. "That why Sara told us to go on?" Shaggy asked, Fred nodded, "Luckily, Sara showed up with a gun and he left." He said.

"What does your dad want with Daphne?" Jack asked. "It's a long story." Fred said.

They climbed into the Mystery Machine and headed back to the office. After writing up his statement, Fred headed for home.

"Daphne!" He shouted as he walked into the house, he stepped into the living room and found her sitting on the couch.

"Daphne! Thank god you're ok!" He exclaimed, pulling her into a hug, but she didn't move. "What's wrong?" He asked, just noticing that she was crying.

"Freddie. Red just called." Daphne said, her lip quivered and she wiped her eyes, "He got my number from my hospital records, he tried calling Velma but she was working the case."

"What is it? Is the baby ok?" Fred asked, his voice filling with panic, she nodded, "The baby's fine." She said. "It was about my father. He had a heart attack." Daphne said.

"Oh, Daphne I'm so sorry." Fred said, gently pressing his lips to her temple. "How is he?"

"He's dead." Daphne said. "Freddie, he's dead."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"No, no." Elizabeth Blake said, pacing her living room, "It's not possible."

"Mom." Thalia said, handing her a cup of tea, "I can't believe it either."

Fred and Daphne arrived at Daphne's mother's house nearly an hour ago, picking Sara up on the way, Thalia was already there.

"I saw him three days ago, he was fine." Elizabeth said. "What happened 3 days ago?" Daphne asked, Elizabeth stopped pacing, "Your father and I met for coffee. Since our divorce, we'd been getting along a lot better." She said.

"We noticed that at the Wedding." Sara said, sipping her coffee.

"Yes well, his affair with your mother, and keeping you a secret, might have ruined our marriage, but we've been closer since we've been separated." Elizabeth said, "This just doesn't seem real!"

"You said he seemed ok the other day?" Thalia asked, Elizabeth nodded, "He had a cough, but nothing that seemed like a heart attack."

"Maybe it wasn't a heart attack, but heart attack like." Sara suggested, "They haven't done a proper examination yet, maybe they just ruled it a heart attack until they found the real cause of death."

Elizabeth sat down, "He was so excited to have another grandchild. I know he wasn't always the greatest dad, but he loved you both so much, I know he loved you too Sara."

* * *

"Did you know it was him when he came in?" Velma asked, gently stroking Red's hand; he nodded. "Yeah." He sighed heavily, "His co-worker came in the ambulance with him, I recognised him right away. Heart attacks can happen to anyone, but when it's someone you know, or you know their relatives, it just makes it even harder when it happens." Red said.

He drained the last of the whisky in his glass, Velma poured him another glass.

"The coroner's examination is tomorrow." Red said, he quickly drained the whisky before sliding the glass across the table, "I'm going to bed." He climbed up from the table and went to the bathroom.

Velma sighed, running a hand through her hair.

* * *

"Ok Scoob," Shaggy said, "Sara loved cheese, just like we do, so like, this extra cheesy homemade pizza has got t'be perfect."

"Rizza!" Scooby exclaimed.

"Don't worry Scoob, our Dominoes is on it's way. When people are grievin', it's important t'look after them and make sure they're well fed." Shaggy said.

"Poor Rara, poor Raphne." Scooby said, sinking his head, Shaggy patted his head. "I know Scoob, it sucks that Mr Blake died. Like I know he wasn't the ultimate dad, but like I'd hate to lose my dad."

There was a rapid knocking at the door.

"Like, make sure that doesn't burn Scoob." Shaggy said, wiping his hands on a towel before going to answer the door.

When he opened the door, he was surprised to see who was standing there.

"Sugie?"

"What's up big brother?" She slurred.

"Are you drunk?" He asked. "Of course, I am, it's Friday night!" She cheered; Shaggy dragged her into the house.

"Sugie, it's like, only 8 o'clock." He said. "Oh really?" She asked, collapsing onto the couch. "Got any food?"

"Pizza's comin', lucky for you we got extra doughballs." Shaggy said, he went into the kitchen and got her a bottle of water. "Sober up." He said. "Why?" She scoffed.

"Because you're an 18-year-old girl and illegally drunk at 8 o'clock at night." Shaggy snapped.

"You're not gonna tell mom are ya?" She asked, Shaggy looked at her as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialled a number, "Hey mom, yeah I'm ok…yeah it sucks I know, anyway Sugie's gonna stay with me t'night, I'm orderin' pizza and we're gonna watch a couple o'movies…love you bye."

"Thanks." Sugie said.

"I'm your brother, I won't sell you out, not this time, but next time I won't be so nice." He said, the doorbell rang, "Rizza!" Scooby exclaimed from the kitchen.

"Not so fast Scoob, I only ordered it ten minutes ago." Shaggy said, he opened the door and a boy around Sugie's age was standing there.

He had blue eyes and a baseball cap covered his dark hair. He wore a baggy jacket and jeans which hung low. Shaggy immediately picked up the smell of cigarettes and strong alcohol as he stood in the doorway.

"Sugie here?" He asked. "Depends. Who the hell are you?" Shaggy asked.

"Damian. Who are you?"

"Shaggy. I'm Sugie's brother." Shaggy said. "She here?" Damian asked.

"No." Shaggy said.

"Babe!" Sugie exclaimed as she burst through the doorway, into Damian's arms. Kissing him full on the lips, Shaggy rolled his eyes.

"Sugie. Staying at mine tonight?" Damian asked. "Yes!" She exclaimed. "No." Shaggy said.

"Shaggy, be cool." Sugie said. "No, Sugie. I will not be cool." Shaggy said. "You are not going t'this…this…ragamuffin's house!"

"Ragamuffin?" Damian asked, "That a new word for coke?"

Shaggy grabbed Sugie's arm and yanked her back into the house, "You are not going." He said.

"She's my girlfriend." Damian said, stepping closer to the siblings, reaching for Sugie, but Shaggy grabbed his detective badge from the side cabinet, showing it to Damian.

"And she's your sister." Damian said, "Later babe." He said, running away from the house. Shaggy closed the door and locked it.

"What the hell!" Sugie exclaimed, "What's wrong with you!"

"Me?" Shaggy asked, "The problem is with you." He dragged her into the living room, and she slumped onto the couch.

"How did he know you were here?" Shaggy asked. "I might have texted him." Sugie said.

"Why?" Shaggy asked. "He's my boyfriend and we're hanging out." Sugie said.

"You're 18-years-old, drunk and that boy wants nothing but sex." Shaggy exclaimed/

"Dude!" Sugie exclaimed, she stood up and stepped up so close to Shaggy that their bodies almost touched. "What?" Shaggy asked.

"He's not like that." Sugie said. "How long have you known him?" Shaggy asked.

"A couple of weeks." Sugie said. "A couple of weeks?" Shaggy asked.

"He was at college." Sugie said. "Was?" Shaggy asked.

"He left." Sugie said. "Left?" He asked.

"You know, Mom and Dad wouldn't never be as bitchy as you're being!" Sugie exclaimed.

The doorbell rang.

"Rizza!" Scooby exclaimed, skipping to the front door, the pizza delivery guy didn't seem to notice at talking dog paying him, and then having to balance the pizzas on the dog's head, "Night, Scoob." He said. "Night, Raolo." Scooby said, skipping back into the kitchen. "Raggy, Rugie, Rizza!"

"Well, talk about this tomorrow." Shaggy said, he took one of the doughballs from Scooby's head and gave it to Sugie.

The rest of the night, Shaggy and Scooby ate in the kitchen and Sugie ate in the living room.

* * *

Sugie woke up in the middle of the night, when she heard the front door being unlocked. "Who's there?" She asked, feeling under the couch for the pocketknife she knew Shaggy kept there. "Come on, come on." She muttered, "Where is it?"

The door opened and then she heard it close, and the living room lights turned on.

Sara gasped when she saw Sugie standing there with the pocketknife in her hand. Immediately her 'assassin-instincts' kicked in, she tripped Sugie up and grabbed the knife. Pinning her down on the floor, she yelled, "Who the hell are you?"

"Shaggy!" Sugie screamed.

"Sugie!" Shaggy exclaimed, as he and Scooby bolted down the stairs, "Sara!" He exclaimed.

"Shaggy? Do you know this girl?" Sara asked. "He's my brother you dumbass bitch!" Sugie exclaimed, throwing Sara off her, Shaggy helped them both up.

"Sara, this is my sister Sugie. Sugie this is my gir-_roommate_, my roommate, Sara." He said, slightly flustered.

"Nice to meet you." Sara said, climbing from the floor, Sugie scoffed, "You're the reason I have to sleep on the couch."

"No, you have to sleep on the couch because you're being a bitch." Shaggy said. "Shaggy." Sara said. "Ru-oh." Scooby muttered.

"I'm sensing some bitterness between you two." Sara said. "Got that right." Sugie said.

"Ok," Sara took the pocketknife from Sugie. "Go back to bed Shaggy. You too Scoob."

Scooby yawned, adjusting his night-cap before going back to bed, Shaggy reluctantly followed.

"Ok, sit down." Sara said, Sugie sighed, but sat next to Sara anyway.

"So, what happened?" Sara asked, "I'm guessing it has something to do with the alcohol I can smell on you?"

"A little bit." Sugie muttered.

"So, what happened?" Sara asked.

"I've been seeing this guy." Sugie began, "Mom and Dad don't know about him, but he came to pick me up from here tonight."

"And Shaggy didn't like him?" Sara asked, Sugie shook her head.

"So, tell me about him." Sara said.

"His name is Damian Cooper, he was at my college but he left a couple of months ago." Sugie said. "Left?" Sara asked, Sugie sighed, "Got expelled."

"Why?" Sara asked. "He was caught with weed and cocaine." Sugie said.

"Put yourself in Shaggy's shoes. You're the eldest, and you have a baby sister." Sara began, "She brings home a boyfriend who smokes weed and snorts cocaine, gets expelled from college and sees this boy behind your parent's backs." Sara said.

Sugie sighed, "I see where you're going with this."

"So, you can see where Shaggy is coming from?" Sara asked, Sugie nodded.

"So, you're not planning on sneaking out later to meet this guy?" Sara asked, Sugie raised an eyebrow.

"I saw him standing around the corner." Sara said. "How did you know it was him?" Sugie asked. "I didn't, but I figured it had something to do with him when I sensed the bitterness between you two."

"How do you know Shaggy, I've never heard of you before." Sugie said.

"I'm Daphne's half-sister." Sara said. "I guess I kinda hit it off with Shaggy."

Sugie sat in silence for a few seconds, "Oh Sara? I heard mom mention you. You do actually look like Daphne!"

"You probably didn't notice because you're drunk." Sara said, Sugie giggled.

"Do yourself, and your family a favour, and stay away from guys like Damian, you can do a lot better that him." Sara said, Sugie nodded.

"I'm guessing who had a guy like him at one point?" Sugie asked, Sara sighed, her faced turned slightly pale, "That was a long time ago, but it doesn't matter now."

Sugie felt like she might have reminded Sara of something she might have preferred to keep secret.

"You take my bed, I'll stay on the couch tonight." Sara said quickly, Sugie stepped slowly towards the stairs.

"Sara, have you spoken to Shaggy?" Sugie asked. "About what?" Sara asked, Sugie shrugged, "Does he act weird around you?" She asked.

Sara shrugged, "I haven't noticed."

"I think my brother might have…feelings for you." Sugie said, Sara raised an eyebrow, "I might have overheard him and my mom talking a few days ago."

Sara chuckled, "Night kid."

"Night Sara."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"What are you doing?" Fred asked.

Daphne shrugged, "I don't know." She said. In her hands she held a photo album, Fred leaned over the armchair she was sat in and looked at the album, he chuckled, "I remember that, Halloween when we were kids." He said, pointing to a photograph; they were 7 and both dressed as pirates, Ms Jones had taken the gang out that year.

Daphne turned the page, she saw a picture of her and her dad at her sister's 16th Birthday party, Daphne was 7, it was a few weeks after her own Birthday.

On the next page was a photograph of Daphne, her father and her grandmother, Daphne took a deep breath before her tears escaped and she began crying.

Fred squeezed onto the armchair and scooped her onto his lap, and she cried onto his shoulder.

"It doesn't feel real." She cried; Fred rubbed her back. "I know, sweetie."

"I feel so crap!" She cried, "Ever since Thalia and I found out about his affair, it made me hate him, but I never hated him."

Fred held her tighter, trying to calm her down. Until nearly 2 hours later when she fell asleep and he carried her to bed.

* * *

"Morning Princess." Fred said, as Daphne stepped into the kitchen, "Morning." She mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"What time is it?" She asked. "Nearly 8:30." He said, "Sit down, I made breakfast."

Daphne smiled, "Thanks Freddie."

"Feeling ok?" He asked, Daphne nodded, "I'm gonna go to my mom's today, are you going to the office?" She asked.

"Yeah, Shaggy and I are looking into a bank robbery." Fred said. "I'll take you to your mom's."

"Ok, thank you." Daphne said, Fred put a plate in front of her, and Daphne chuckled slightly, Fred smiled as he put a mug of hot chocolate on the table; the hot chocolate was topped with whipped cream. "What?" He asked, sitting opposite her.

"You're so sweet." Daphne said, looking down at the heart-shaped pancakes he'd made for her.

"It always cheers you up, baby." He smiled, drinking his coffee.

"And since I can't drink caffeine, you decided that you'd make me a hot chocolate and cover it with calories?" She asked, Fred chuckled, "You'll lose it, baby, I'll help you."

Daphne sighed, remembering that her father was still dead, "I don't know if I will go to mom's." She said.

"Why not?" Fred asked, Daphne shrugged, "I don't know. My parents were getting along so well before he died, I don't know how mom's gonna take it. They were married for nearly 40 years, I know they were divorced but they still cared about each other, I know they did." She said, "I just, his death still doesn't feel real, I don't think I can handle my mom crying."

"Ok. Come to the office with me." Fred said, "Shaggy and I will be out, I'm pretty sure Sara will come with us, but Jack will be at the office, so you won't be alone."

Daphne ate the last of her pancakes, and sat back in her chair, "Freddie, I'm sorry, I forgot about your dad." She said.

"Don't worry about him, Daphne." Fred said, "Don't worry about him, I won't let him near you again."

Daphne watched him as he took the plates into the kitchen, she followed him in and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his back. Her hands slid up his t-shirt and she ran her fingers over his abs.

"Don't worry Freddie." She said softly, "Everything will be ok."

Fred turned around, pulling Daphne into a hug, "I know it will. I'll always protect you, and this one." He said, gently bringing his hand to her bump.

"I love you so much." He said.

"I love you too." She said, softly.

* * *

Sara had been dressed for 20 minutes; however, Shaggy was still in the shower.

Sara sat on the couch holding a warm mug of coffee in her hands, Scooby was eating his breakfast.

It was silly, but Sara couldn't stop thinking about what Sugie had said; "_I think my brother might have feelings for you._"

It couldn't be true, could it?

Sara wasn't someone who had 'feelings' for people, she didn't think she was the kind of person who other people had 'feelings' for.

All those years moving around from foster home to foster home, and then moving into the assassins, she never paid any interest to anyone else outside of the circle of assassins.

She sighed, hearing the shower turn off and the bathroom door open, she could hear Shaggy walking to his bedroom, and she became flustered.

She quickly drained her coffee and managed to spill some of it down her t-shirt, she sighed, though a little bit relieved, "Something to keep my mind busy." She muttered.

Scooby laughed when Sara stepped into the kitchen, her pale blue t-shirt with a huge brown stain on the front seemed to be amusing to the talking dog sitting at the kitchen table like a human.

Sara rolled her eyes, not thinking as she an upstairs to change.

She felt herself slowing down as she walked past Shaggy's room, noticing that the door was open ajar, she stood there in silence, listening to him singing Nothing Else Matters to himself. She giggled quietly as he broke into the guitar solo.

"He's cute" she thought, then she felt her cheeks burning and she ran to her bedroom and quickly changed her shirt.

The car journey to the office was awkward, Shaggy picked it up but didn't know why.

"Dude, like what's up?" He asked. "I don't know what's up with you?" Sara asked, not as gentle as she'd thought.

"I don't know, all I can sense is this tension, is it like your monthly cycle or something?" He asked. "Raggy!" Scooby exclaimed. "What? I'm just asking." Shaggy said.

"Like, is it something Sugie said?" He asked.

"Yes," Sara thought, "No." She said, "However I spoke to your sister, and I guarantee that she won't be seeing that jackass again.

"Thank you, Sara, like I owe you one." Shaggy said, Sara smiled, "Yeah you do."

"Ok, then how about pizza tonight?" Shaggy asked. "That sounds great, and we can watch that new movie on Netflix." Sara said.

"Actually, I was thinking, like maybe instead of Dominoes we go somewhere else, like Señiorita Italia." Shaggy said. "But Señiorita Italia is a restaurant and they don't deliver." Sara said.

"They deliver amazing pizza's t'our table." Shaggy chirped; Scooby began laughing hysterically.

"Like a date?" Sara asked, Shaggy's cheeks turned pink, "Umm…y-yeah."

Sara felt her cheeks turning pink too, "Sure, I'd like that."

"Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed, "That's a weight off my mind!"

"What do you mean?" Sara asked. "Like, I wanted to ask you on a date, since the day I met you." Shaggy said.

"Oh, ok then." She said, smiling to herself.

"Scoob, you're gonna stay with mom, dad and Sugie tonight." Shaggy said, Scooby cheered, "Rookie rough!"

* * *

Daphne looked at her phone as she and Fred drove to the office.

"I love this car!" Fred exclaimed, "It's so smooth, easy to drive and it's gorgeous!"

"Oh my god!" Daphne exclaimed. "What? Are you ok?" Fred asked, panic in his voice.

"Shaggy just asked Sara on a date!" She exclaimed. "What?" Fred asked, "_Shaggy_ asked Sara?"

"That's what she said." Daphne said, re-reading the text message; "'Oh my God! Help me, Shaggy asked me on a date, I said yes. I want to scream but he's sitting right here'_._"

"That doesn't sound like Sara." Fred said. "No, it doesn't." Daphne said, quickly typing back.

"Maybe she's been kidnapped." She suggested, "And this is a message asking for help?"

"If someone even _tried_ to kidnap Sara, I think we'd be looking into a murder case as well as covering one up." Fred said. "You're right." Daphne said. "Maybe Shaggy threatened her."

Fred chuckled, "Daphne, this baby is definitely making you crazy."

"What?" Daphne asked.

"Shaggy cannot threaten a woman." Fred said, "Remember when we had that case a few years ago, and he apologised to that woman because he yelled at her; the woman who stabbed her husband to death?"

"Oh yeah." Daphne said.

"Maybe, Shaggy built up enough courage to ask her out." Fred said, "They've been living together since we went on our honeymoon, which was nearly 4 weeks ago."

"Maybe you're right Freddie, maybe our Shaggy is growing up."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Ok, I'll see you later." Daphne said, ending her phone call. "Dad's funeral is next Wednesday." She said, sitting on the couch with Sara; Fred and Shaggy had gone out to get food.

"Ok," Sara mumbled. "What's the matter?" Daphne asked.

"I don't know, I guess I only spoke to Dad twice, it doesn't feel like my father died. I just feels like, a man I knew, who didn't really mean anything to me, has died." Sara said.

Daphne sighed.

"I'm sorry if that upsets you, I know he was your dad too, but you knew him a lot more than I did." Sara said, Daphne shook her head, "I didn't know him that well. Like, I didn't know he had a child with another woman and kept that quiet for 24 years."

"Yeah, I suppose." Sara said. "I guess, he really wanted me and Thalia to succeed, and when we didn't, he didn't really care." Daphne said.

"What do you mean?" Sara asked.

"Before Thalia and Lewis got married, she dropped out of law school, and signed up to work at the animal shelter. Dad really wanted her to be a lawyer, but she hated sitting in an office and doing all the paperwork." Daphne said.

"So, what happened?" Sara asked. "Dad didn't speak to her for a month, until she became involved in the shelter's finances." Daphne said, "But he made it aware to Thalia that I was his favourite when I graduated from college, and the gang and I set up our own detective agency."

"Good thing he didn't know what I did for a living." Sara said.

"Ok, so tell me what happened with Shaggy?" Daphne asked.

"When I got home, his sister was there drunk, Shaggy went up to bed and I sat with her and then she told me that Shaggy has 'feelings' for me. Then this morning we were talking about Sugie, and he asked me on a date." Sara said.

"This is so exciting!" Daphne squealed.

"I'm not so sure, I've never been on a date before." Sara said. "Really?" Daphne asked, Sara shook her head, "In fact, I've never been in a relationship before." Sara admitted, "Living with Shaggy is the most time I've spent with a guy."

"Really?" Daphne asked, "What about all that assassin stuff?"

"It was a job, I worked with a mix of men and women, but never had anything to do with them, socially or romantically." Sara said.

"Ok, just be yourself." Daphne said, "Freddie and I were friends _long_ before we started dating, so we already knew everything about each other. It's just like that but telling him how you really feel."

Sara sat back in her chair, "I suppose that will work."

The office door swung open, Jack stomped in and collapsed onto the couch.

"Buddy are you ok?" Sara asked, Jack groaned into the couch cushion.

Daphne and Sara exchanged looks. Velma sat on the desk, barely paying attention to the conversations, she was so engrossed with texting Red.

"Are you hungry? Freddie and Shaggy went to get food." Daphne said.

Jack groaned again; Sara rolled her eyes, "What's the matter Jack?" She asked.

"It's Delilah." Jack said as he sat up, holding the cushion close to him, "I want kids, but she doesn't. We've been arguing non-stop all week about it."

"Really?" Sara asked, "Delilah doesn't want kids?"

Jack shook his head, "Nope." He sighed, "My sisters and my brother have kids, I always pictured myself being a dad, but I don't know what I'm gonna do if she doesn't want kids."

"We're back!" Shaggy exclaimed as he entered the office, "And we got food!"

He put a KFC chicken bucket on the table, Fred gave Daphne a box of fries, which did not make her sick.

"What's up Buddy?" Shaggy asked, patting Jack on the back.

"Delilah doesn't want kids." Jack said. "Ah, that sucks." Shaggy said, "You know, the last few weeks I've, like, thought of you as my second dad."

"What?" Sara asked. "You know, because he's older and he's cool." Shaggy said.

Jack pulled his phone out of his pocket, "Oh, great, and I have my operation tomorrow." He moaned.

"Hey, no worries Jack. I'll take you." Shaggy said. "Thanks buddy." Jack said. "So, like what's up with you and Delilah?" Shaggy asked, Jack shrugged.

"He no sweat Jack, if you need a place t'crash you can stay with me, Scoob an' Sara." Shaggy said. "Thanks buddy." Jack replied.

* * *

Fred was in the kitchen making mugs of tea for himself and Daphne, who sat in the living room watching old episodes of the Big Bang Theory on Netflix.

The kettle had boiled, and he began to pour the boiling water into the mugs.

"Fred! Fred! Get in here!" Daphne exclaimed, startling him and causing him to spill the water over the kitchen counter.

Fred ran into the living room where Daphne sat, _she's ok_ Fred thought to himself.

"What is it?" He asked, panic in his voice. Daphne laughed, "Come feel this." She gently put her hand on her bump. Fred quickly sat down next to her and he gently placed a hand on her belly.

There was nothing for a few seconds, then he felt something against his hand. Fred's eyes lit up and he smiled, Daphne laughed at his reaction as she felt the baby kicking. Fred leaned down and softly pressed his lips to Daphne's bump.

"Daphne." He mumbled, she ran her fingers through his thick, blonde hair, "What?" She asked, sweetly. "I can't believe we're having a boy." He said, his lips still on her bump, Daphne felt her cheeks flush and her body was quickly covered in goose-bumps, "Freddie, I still can't believe I'm pregnant." She smiled and Fred chuckled.

"Only 6 months left, baby." He said. "That reminds me." She began, "Are you going to tell me what you're doing with his nursery?"

Fred chuckled again, "You really don't like surprises, do you?" Daphne smiled. "I'm not telling you what I've got planned for his nursery." He said, Daphne sighed, "Alright fine."

Fred rubbed her belly and felt the baby kicking some more.

"I love him so much already." She said, wiping the tears from her eyes. Fred looked up at her, cupping her face in his hands, he firmly pressed his lips to hers, before he began trailing kisses along her jawline and his hand found its way back to her bump.

"I love you so much." He muttered, "I love you too." She replied, she grabbed his chin to pull his lips back to hers, but he was stronger, and he pushed her hand away. Daphne laughed as he gently nipped at her neck.

But the baby didn't like the attention Daphne was getting and kicked until Fred focussed on the bump instead.

"Do you think he'll like me?" Fred asked, his head resting on Daphne's shoulder as he caressed her bump. "I know he'll love you." She replied, "You're going to be an amazing daddy."

"Do you think so?" He asked, Daphne nodded, "I can't think of a time when you've ever let me down. If you can look after me then you can certainly look after a baby." She said.

"I love you Daphne." He said, wrapping his arms tightly around her, "I promise I'll never let you down."

"I love you too, Freddie." She replied, "I love you so much."

Fred pecked at her lips, "I'll get your tea." He said, Daphne watched him walk into the kitchen, smiling when he returned with mug of tea. Daphne's not so full as his, just in case she was to spill some on herself.

* * *

"So, tell me Shaggy." Sara began, "How long have you liked me?"

She and Shaggy sat at a small round table at Señiorita Italia. It was a small, traditional Italian restaurant, with red wallpapered walls decorated with famous Italian paintings. It was a family run restaurant, not just because the sign outside said so, but waiters, bartenders and chefs all looked similar in some ways.

Sara sat opposite Shaggy, surprised at the effort he'd made for their date; he wore a dark suit and tie, which Scooby said was his favourite suit. His hair looked brushed and a little gelled and he sat with a glass of Italian wine in his hand, instead of a whisky which was his usual preference.

Sara felt a little bit of guilt inside her, most of the items she wore belonged to Daphne; the black sparkly top, the necklace and the heels. Sara's contribution was the black, skinny jeans.

After the gang had left the office, just a few hours before the date, Sara had arrived at Daphne and Fred's house, fretting about owning unsuitable clothes.

Daphne picked the outfit for her, the black sparkly top wouldn't fit her now with her bump growing, and her feet would soon be too swollen for the heels. Also Fred didn't want her to wear them while she was pregnant in case she fell. The necklace was also Daphne's and it was Fred who commented on how it brought out Sara's eyes; Daphne agreed.

"Like, I uh…" Shaggy stuttered nervously. "Remember the first case you solved with us?" He asked, "When you turned up at the office with Fred an' Daph?" Sara nodded, Shaggy cleared his throat, "When you walked through the door, like I kinda…"

Sara smiled, "I get what you're trying t'say." She replied, Shaggy sighed with relief. "I gotta admit Shagster." She began, "You don't seem like type of guy who'd choose this for a first date."

"What do you mean?" Shaggy asked. "It's such a sweet little place, when you said it was gonna be a date I thought of somethin' like Pizza Hut." Sara said.

"I'll take ya t'Pizza Hut for our second date." He said with a sly wink, to which Sara felt goose-bumps cover her body.

"Like, I don't think I thanked you for talkin' t'Sugie the other night." Shaggy said. "No worries, Shag." Sara said, taking a sip of her wine, which she tried hard to pretend she liked. "I was a kid once too."

"So was I, but I was different when I was Sugie's age." He said. "How so?" Sara asked.

"I had Scoob, Daphne and Fred and Velm." He began, "I didn't smoke my first joint until college. She's 18-years-old and she turned up at my house, drunk and probably would have left with that scruffy, drunk boy who had nothing but sexual intentions for my baby sister." Shaggy said, his face turning red.

"Calm down, Shaggy." Sara said. "She didn't leave with him, she stayed at home and sobered up."

Shaggy sighed, "I know." He said, "So, like thanks for talkin' t'her. She doesn't hate me anymore."

"She never hated you in the first place." Sara said, "Like you said, she was drunk, it wasn't really her talkin'."

Shaggy took a sip of his wine, "Dude, you gonna drink that?" He asked, Sara looked down at the glass, in the whole time they'd been talking and eating, she'd only taken a couple of sips of the wine.

She looked up at Shaggy, before glancing at his full wine glass, "Nah." She said, Shaggy sighed with relief, "Like me neither." He said, sliding the glass into the middle of the table.

"Hey, I got an idea." Sara said, a smile creeping on her face, and Shaggy liked it. "How about we pay these guys for their amazin' pizza, and disgusting wine, and then we head t'the bar down the road."

Shaggy smiled, "That is a good idea." He took his wallet out of his pocket and Sara called the waiter over. Once they'd paid, they left the restaurant and pretty much raced each other to the bar.

As expected, the bar was busy and loud. The sound of the balls knocking into each other on the pool table was heard over the loud voices and the music, but Sara and Shaggy liked it.

Sara laughed when they waited to get their drinks, "You look so out of place, dude." She said, and Shaggy knew she wasn't wrong; nearly all the other men in the bar wore scruffy t-shirts under leather jackets, or black t-shirts with metal bang logos and black jeans, whilst Shaggy wore a suit. But it didn't stop the amount of alcohol he and Sara were to drink in the next few hours.

* * *

"You want me to come to dinner with your parents?" Velma asked. "Yeah!" Red said excitedly, "Why, what's wrong?"

Velma sighed, "I'm just not good at talking to people." She said, she picked up Red's plate and took it into the kitchen. Red followed her and watched as she began to wash the dishes in the sink.

"You'll be fine, Velm." He said, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned on the doorframe. "You and I haven't not had anything to talk about since we've been together."

"But that's different." Velma said, as she turned to face him. "How so?" He asked. "Because…because…" Velma stuttered, Red chuckled, "Because?" He asked.

"I don't know, Red." She said, drying her hands on a towel. "Babe, you'll be fine." Red said, slowly stepping towards her, Velma was quick to wrap his arms around his waist.

"It's not like we're going too fast." Velma sighed, "I like how things are going." She said, Red smiled and pressed his lips firmly against her head, feeling the urge to say something that is probably too soon to say yet, but Velma seemed oblivious to the way his body tensed.

"So do I." He said quickly, "Come meet my parents, and if it makes you feel any better, I'll take you to New York next weekend." Velma looked up at him, "New York?" She asked, Red nodded, a smile crept onto his face when he looked down at her.

"I'll meet your parents," She said with a small smile. "Great." Red said, he leant down and gently pecked at her lips, Velma giggled as he did so. It wasn't like kissing was new to them, but they didn't do it often.

But as Red kissed her, Velma felt something bubbling in her stomach and she couldn't help but think about what Fred and Daphne had; maybe she could have something like that with Red.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Daphne looked at herself in the mirror, her bump was getting bigger and she had to go out and buy a new dress; even if it was just for one day.

She felt Fred's arms snake around her, "Ok?" Fred asked, Daphne nodded, "I'll be fine." She said, she turned around in his arms and adjusted his tie, "You look handsome." She said, giving him and small smile. Fred pressed his lips to her forehead, "I love you." He said.

"I love you too," Daphne replied, "Come on, let's go."

They climbed into their car and drove to the chapel for Mr Blake's funeral.

* * *

It was only a few months ago that Daphne was here with her father on her Wedding day, now she was back at the Chapel for her father's funeral.

Fred had his arm wrapped around Daphne's shoulder, and Sara stood close to them. Most of the people at the funeral were friends of Mr and Mrs Blakes, so you can imagine the amount of looks Sara received.

Thalia stood by with her husband and her baby. Daphne's nieces, Jessie and Megan were outside. Daphne's mother had always talked about her Uncle Lee, he lived in an apartment in San Francisco. Daphne's mother had always wondered why he lived in such a small house when he could afford to live in a house as big as Blake Manor. But when Daphne and Thalia were growing up, Uncle Lee always gave them $20 bills when he saw them. Maybe it was to make up for not being around so much, but he wasn't a relative that Daphne knew well.

Daphne had invited him to her wedding, but he had already planned a trip to Australia with his friends and therefore couldn't go. However, on the morning of their wedding, he did call Daphne's mother and wish Daphne good luck for the day.

Daphne and Fred had spoken to him only 30 minutes ago, and he had given them an outfit for their baby; which was a t-shirt covered with kangaroos and came with matching bottoms and a matching sun hat. Whilst Jessie and Megan were waving $20 bills around, which Thalia took from them for safe keeping.

Daphne watched Uncle Lee as he played in the courtyard of the chapel with Jessie and Megan; he certainly didn't look 75-years-old.

Everyone filed into the chapel and next few hours were a blur.

Daphne was now sat on her mother's living room couch, curled up next to Fred. She hardly remembered what had happened at the funeral, but she knew that her mother had said a few words and that was it.

The wake was held at the Blake's Manor, not everyone from the funeral attended the wake; Red and Velma stayed for a bit, then they left, followed by Shaggy, Scooby and Sara. Sara had been getting a few looks from some of her mother's family and friends, but it wasn't that what bothered her; she hardly knew her father, and what she knew she didn't like, so she'd rather not stick around.

Fred's mother was at the funeral and she'd left only a couple of hours ago, and eventually everyone else left.

Daphne's mother was putting her parents and her Uncle Lee up for the night. Jessie and Megan had begged Thalia to let them stay the night as well, they wanted to play with Lee during the wake, but he promised them money if they sat quietly for a few hours.

Daphne and Fred left, followed by Thalia and her husband.

When they got home, Daphne sat on the living room couch. "Daphne, sweetheart, come on it's getting late." Fred said, but Daphne remained seated on the couch.

Fred knelt in front of her, "Daphne, you need to get some sleep." Daphne sighed, she stood up from the couch and followed Fred into their bedroom, where he helped her change into her pyjamas, and she climbed into bed. Fred changed out of his suit and climbed in next to Daphne and pulled her into his arms.

Daphne put a hand on his bare chest, "I didn't think it would be like that." She said. "What's that?" Fred asked.

"My father's funeral." She said, "I didn't think it would be so quick. My mom hardly said anything about him, it was like she wanted him gone."

"Don't say that." Fred said gently, "You know she misses him; it was hard for her."

"I know it was." Daphne said, "But there was something that just didn't feel right."

Fred sighed, he wrapped the blankets around Daphne and hoped that she'd fall asleep soon.

"Did you notice how Red was acting?" She asked, Fred raised an eyebrow, "No I didn't. Why?" He asked. "I think he was acting strange, especially and around my mom, Thalia and me." Daphne replied.

"Daphne, I would never be one to defend Red Herring, but maybe he just felt strange being there." Fred said, "Velma said that he felt awful when he had to break it to you when your father died, maybe he just felt bad."

"I don't know." Daphne said. "Daphne, it's getting late. You're pregnant and it's been a long day, you're tired and upset. If you still feel like this in the morning, then we'll talk about it." Fred said, "Ok?"

"Ok." Daphne sighed. "Good night, Baby." Fred said, Daphne yawned, "G'night, Freddie."

* * *

"What are you doing, Sara?" Shaggy asked, rubbing his eyes, he looked at the clock on the wall of the kitchen.

"Why are you up, Shaggy?" Sara asked, "It's late."

"I got up t'like, get some water." Shaggy yawned, "And it's actually early."

Sara glanced at the clock on wall, he was right; it was 1:45AM. Sara sat at the small round table in the kitchen with her laptop, she had an empty coffee mug on the table next to her.

"What are you doing?" Shaggy asked, Sara sighed.

"I've been in contact with one of my friends from the…assassins." Sara said, rubbing her eyes, "I've been suspicious of Fred's father since the day at the office."

"Oh yeah." Shaggy said, pulling a chair out and sitting next to her, "So, like what's up?"

"I asked her to dig into his history." Sara said. "And?" Shaggy asked. "She's still looking into a few things, but I need to talk to Fred and Daphne." Sara said heavily. "You can do that in the morning." Shaggy asked, he reached for Sara's arm and pulled her up from the table.

"Until then, you like need t'get some sleep." Shaggy said, Sara quickly closed her laptop and followed Shaggy upstairs.

When they got to the top of the stairs, Scooby was waiting for them, "Raggy?" He asked, sleepily.

"What's up, buddy?" Shaggy asked, gently patting Scooby's head. "Rad ream." Scooby said.

"Bad dream, huh, buddy?" Shaggy asked, "Come on let's go back t'bed."

"Night Shaggy, night Scooby." Sara said, she leaned down to kiss Scooby's nose, and then she turned to her bedroom, closing the door behind her. Shaggy had been watching her the whole time, Scooby cleared his throat, "Raggy." He said quietly.

"I'm coming, Scoob." Shaggy said.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Promise you'll wait for me?" Jack asked.

"Dude, you're just havin' a knee surgery, not a heart transplant." Shaggy joked. "It's a major knee surgery." Jack said.

"Don't worry dude, Sara an' I will be here when ya get out." Shaggy said. Jack sighed, "Goodbye." The doctors wheeled him off to the operating room, and Sara and Shaggy sat themselves in the waiting area.

"Poor guy." Sara commented as she watched the big double doors swing shut, Shaggy muttered something in agreement. "I wonder how Delilah's getting' on." He said.

"I dunno, dude." Sara said, "She's hardly spoken t'him since the divorce was finalised."

Shaggy sighed, "Maybe marryin' Delilah was too soon." He suggested, "I mean, they hadn't known each other long."

"Yeah, but like you said; he was in prison for years, for a crime he didn't commit; I guess dude's gonna take any chance he can get." Sara said.

"Uh-hu." Shaggy muttered.

* * *

Fred was getting ready to leave for work, he tied up his shoes and threw his jacket over his shoulders. "Are you going to be ok?" He asked, Daphne nodded. She sat in her armchair with a mug of decaffeinated tea, her eyes were red from crying, but she did her best to smile at Fred. "I'll be fine." She said.

Fred stepped over and knelt in front of her, "Call if you need me." He said, pressing his lips to her forehead, "I love you." He said. "I love you too." Daphne replied.

She heard Fred close the front door and climb into the car, and then the sound of the car engine before he left for work.

Daphne pulled her phone out of her pocket and opened a recent text message from Red Herring, it read '_I'll see what I can find'_

Since her father's funeral, she'd had a feeling that something was amiss. Her father was a healthy man; he never missed a doctor or dentist appointment; he went jogging early every morning and ate more vegetables than meat. He might not have been the most honest member of the Blakes, but now Daphne was thinking that her mother hiding something too.

She'd tried speaking to Thalia, but she didn't believe there was anything wrong and their mother was only grieving.

She thought about speaking to Sara, but she was currently at the hospital with Shaggy waiting for Jack.

She finished her coffee and then decided to take a shower.

* * *

"Was that Daphne you were texting?" Velma asked. She stood over the sinking washing their plates from the morning, Red came in and put his coffee mug into the washing up bowl before he began drying to plates that Velma had washed.

"Yeah." He said, "She wants to see Mr Blake's autopsy report."

"Why?" Velma asked, Red shrugged, "I dunno, she thinks there's something suspicious about her father's death." He said.

"Do you know who did the autopsy?" Velma asked, Red thought for a few seconds, "Doctor Paler." He said, "He's worked with my dad, he's a good man. If there was anything amiss, he would have said."

"Hmmm…" Velma mumbled. "Anyway, I'm going to take Daphne to the hospital to go over the report, then I'm gonna stop at the travel agent and pick up a few brochures for New York City." He said with a smirk.

Velma smiled, "Ok." She said, drying her hands on a towel then she stood on her toes and gently pressed her lips to Red's cheek.

Before she could pull away, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close and she wrapped her arms around him.

Velma felt him tense up, and she looked up at him. Red cleared his throat, "I love you, Velm." He said.

Velma gasped, she felt like her heart was about to explode, she tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out. She looked into Red's eyes, they were so gentle and held so much honestly in them. "I love you too." She said, surprised that it didn't come stuttering out.

* * *

Several hours had passed since Shaggy and Sara watched Jack being wheeled off for his operation; and several cups of cheap, disgusting coffee later, the doctor emerged from the double doors.

"Mr Rogers? Miss Drake?" The doctor asked, Sara and Shaggy quickly stood up.

"How is he?" Shaggy asked. "He will be fine." The doctor said. "We will keep him in for a few days to recover but the operation was a success."

"Thank you, Doc." Sara said, the Doctor bowed his head and turned back to the operating room.

"See wasn't that bad." Sara said. "You're right." Shaggy sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Suddenly, they both jolted when they heard something crashing to the ground. But it wasn't coming from the operating room, it was in the other direction; towards the ward.

"Like, what was that?" Shaggy asked, Sara had already headed in the direction of the crash, Shaggy quickly followed her.

They turned right as they came out of the waiting room, and they heard shouting, when they got to the ward, they saw quite a scene.

A nurse was picking up needles from the floor, along with a metal tray which was the crash they'd heard. And three doctors were restraining a patient as another nurse approached her with a needle.

It wasn't anything serious, they figured, the patient shouted continuously "I don't like needles!"

She was squirming under the doctors restrains as the nurse rolled up the sleeve of her hospital gown in order to inject her. Shaggy hated needles, and he cringed when he saw the nurse injecting the woman's arm and then woman gasped loudly.

"See Miranda, that wasn't so bad." The nurse said, and the doctors released their restraint on the woman.

"Are you kidding me?" She exclaimed, "That bloody hurt!"

Shaggy and Sara, after the commotion had settled, realised the woman had a British accent. And when she started wailing like a child, Shaggy grabbed Sara's arm and dragged her away from the scene; he was still nauseous from the sight of the needle.

"Ok, Shagster." Sara started, as they walked back to the waiting room, "Tell me how a guy who has one arm covered in tattoos, is scared of needles." She sniggered.

"Like, dude not funny." Shaggy said, Sara laughed.

* * *

Daphne stepped into the doctor's office with Red Herring, and he locked the door behind them. "We need to be quick." He said, as he pulled open the filing cabinet and began searching for a specific file.

As Red was looking through the cabinet, Daphne looked around the room; there were framed certificates hung all over the wall, the desk was not cluttered, in fact it looked rather plain for a doctor's desk.

Daphne stepped towards the desk and attempted to open the draws but they were locked, she didn't think it was suspicious until she heard Red's frustrated grunt as he continued to search through the cabinet.

Daphne wondered, she reached into the inside pocket of her jacket and pulled out a bobby pin and a small tool. She felt the baby kick, as if to say it was a bad idea.

"Here it is- what are you doing?" Red asked, he put a thin brown file on the desk in front of Daphne.

"I just had a thought." Daphne said, the draw lock clicked, she put her tools back into her pocket and pulled the door open, and inside was another thin brown file.

Red opened the file he'd found and quickly read through it, "Cause of death, heart attack." He said.

Daphne sighed as she opened the file she'd found, "According to Doctor Harold Chester, the cause of death was an overdose of paracetamol." She said, she scanned the room quickly.

"Chester?" Red asked, Daphne studied the confused look on his face, "What?" She asked.

"Harold Chester is in Mexico, he was telling me a few weeks ago. He and his wife got married fifty years ago and they took their children and grandchildren to Mexico. He wouldn't have done the autopsy." Red said.

"So, who did?" Daphne asked, she investigated the file that Red had found. "Doctor Damian Wicker." Red said.

"I want to speak to him." Daphne said. "And say what?" Red asked, Daphne shrugged.

"Look, why don't you go home, I'll keep my eye on Wicker and I'll keep you informed." Red said, Daphne nodded, "Alright." She sighed. "Ok."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry I have not updated this story in a few weeks but Christmas was so busy I didn't have a lot of time to update it. I have another chapter ready for next week, but I cannot guarantee that, at this time, I will be posting every week. I will find then time when I can as I don't want to give this story up, I am also planning some other stories for the future.**

**So, I have introduced a new character for this story and I have plans for her and another character, but I am open to suggestions if anyone has any ideas. Hope you enjoy the rest of this story!**

* * *

Chapter 12

Laughter was coming from the hospital ward. Shaggy and Sara had been in the small ward not long ago.

They'd decided to go out and get some lunch and return to the hospital later to check up on Jack.

"Hey, Buddy. You feelin' ok?" Shaggy asked. Jack sat up in his hospital bed, he looked well and wore a huge grin on his face. Sitting in the bed next to his was the woman they'd seen earlier.

"Shaggy! Sara! You're here!" Jack exclaimed, "This is Miranda." He pointed to the woman next to him.

"Hello." She waved. She looked so much calmer than she did earlier, her face was pale, instead of flushed red and she looked like the happiest woman on the planet, she began chuckling, "I came to America to get a break from England and I ended up breaking my leg!" She and Jack both began laughing hysterically, Shaggy and Sara exchanged looks.

"Are they on drugs?" Sara whispered, Shaggy elbowed her, "It's called morphine." He whispered back. "Like, maybe they like, like each other."

Luckily, it was such a small ward, none of the other beds had patients. The ward was more like a recovery ward, Jack would probably be moved to another ward until he's allowed to leave the hospital.

"Like, what are you getting' a break from?" Shaggy asked. "My little shop closed down; I suppose sleeping in the store cupboard all day is bad for business. My parents wanted me to get an _office _job, can you imagine _me _in an office? Ha!" She exclaimed. "And so, everything else began falling apart for I thought, 'hey, let's go to America'." Miranda said.

"How did you end up in hospital?" Sara asked. "I broke my leg." Miranda said, "Yeah, I fell down the stairs."

* * *

"Daphne, I'm home!" Fred called as he stepped into his house, his phone began buzzing in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw a reminder; the new floor for the baby's room was arriving tomorrow.

"Daphne?" He called again, "Daph?"

He stepped into the living room, but she wasn't there, she wasn't in the kitchen either. He treaded to his bedroom and peered through the partially closed door; he was relieved to find her Daphne lying asleep on the bed.

Deciding he should let her sleep, he quietly closed the door and returned to the kitchen.

He took his phone out of his pocket and noticed he had a missed call from Sara, he quickly rang her back.

"What's up, Sara?" He asked when she picked up. "My dad? What is it?" His eyebrows knitted together as he listened to what she had to say. "Ok, I'll see you in a few minutes." He said, hanging up the phone.

He ran a hand through his hair, he knew Sara was looking into his dad's past but he didn't think it would take her such a short time to find out.

He put the kettle on and grabbed two mugs from the cupboard but grabbed a third when he heard movement coming from the bedroom, and a smile spread across his face when he saw his pregnant wife stepping into the kitchen.

"Hello beautiful, did you have a nice sleep?" He smiled as she stepped towards him. "Yeah." She said groggily. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest.

"What's the matter?" He asked, brushing his fingers through her hair, she shrugged. "I'll tell you later." She said, the kettle finished boiling and Daphne noticed 3 mugs sitting on the counter. "Who's coming?" She asked.

"Sara." Fred replied, "She found somethings on my dad."

Daphne sighed heavily, she knew Sara had been looking into the history of Fred's so-called father, Henry Jones. But she had also uncovered some information about her own father's death, she should probably tell them what she'd discovered.

"What?" Fred asked.

"I'll tell you later." She said, but Fred raised an eyebrow, she knew that he wanted to know now; she sighed again. "Red and I went to the hospital today, and he showed me my father's autopsy report, but the doctor who supposedly signed it off is away. I found another report locked in the doctor's desk, which had been signed off by a different doctor."

On the drive back from the hospital, she and Red didn't say anything about the reports they'd found. Daphne didn't realise how upset she'd been about the situation, until she told Fred what she and Red had found.

It seemed that Fred didn't know what to say, but luckily the doorbell's chime rang through the house.

Fred quickly answered it; it was Sara.

The three sat around the small dining table, Sara pulled out a file and her laptop from her back. Fred brought over the steaming mugs and placed them on the table, before he sat next to Daphne.

"What did you find?" He asked.

"Nothing good." Sara said, heavily.

Daphne and Fred exchanged looks, Sara opened her laptop and looked up at Daphne and Fred whilst it was turning itself on.

She opened the file and pulled out some papers, "What your father said about wanting the money for his daughter's college fund, its wrong. He lied. He had no other children." She said.

Fred didn't quite believe it when his father told him he'd had a daughter with another woman. Sure, he was careless enough to make a child with someone and then abandon them both, and Fred wouldn't be surprised if he did have other children who his father had abandoned. But what did he want with all the money Fred was left?

"My friend found out quite a history." Sara said, she skimmed through the papers to find what she was looking for, and when she'd found it, she laid it out in front of Fred and Daphne, they both read it.

"Your father has had money troubles for years." Sara said, "My friend and I tracked it back to 1994, which would have been a year after he left your mom."

"What was he doing?" Daphne asked. "He bounced around from job to job, he lived with colleagues but didn't pay rent, so he moved around a lot." Sara said.

"What did he do with the money he earnt from working?" Fred asked, Sara sighed, "He barely earnt money. What he did earn he used on alcohol and drugs which resulted him missing days of work and he ended up jobless." She said. "That's what we tracked for the last 26 years. Your grandmother died when you were 19, somehow your father realised that you had been left money." She began clicking a few buttons on her laptop.

"My Uncle Tommy spoke to him sometimes, but it was usually when my dad called him. Tommy told him that my grandmother died and wanted to know if he'd come to the funeral, but he didn't want to. Then a few weeks later he called Tommy again and asked what she'd done with her money, but Tommy didn't say that half of it had been left to me." Fred said.

"Well, somehow he found out that you'd been left the money and that's why he came back." Sara said.

"But Fred's grandmother died over 7 years ago, why has it taken this long to come for the money, if he was desperate for it why wait this long?" Daphne asked.

Sara shrugged, "Not entirely sure, but it might have something to do with these." She turned the laptop around, and they looked at a spread sheet, "What is it?" Fred asked.

"Your father's timeline, beginning around the same time your Grandmother died, up until he came to find you." Sara said.

"Who are all these people?" Fred asked, he and Daphne looked through a list of names between 2012-2019.

"All these names are women who married your father. He didn't have any more kids, but he remarried quite a few times. But all the marriages lasted only 3-6 months." Sara said, "And this," She said, pointing to a section on the spread sheet. "During the months your father was married to all these women, they had noticed items missing from their homes and money going missing."

"What kind of items?" Fred asked. "Things like valuable ornaments, jewellery, some items were antiques. After they'd go missing, your father disappeared too." Sara sighed, "But nobody had been able to find him, or their items. Until this last woman he'd married, Kerry Wilford, she caught him looking through her purse, and when she confronted him said he was looking for a stamp to send a letter."

"She didn't think anything of it until she noticed some of her jewellery going missing and her grandmother's watch. She followed him to a trader and caught him selling it. She called the police and he admitted that he'd stolen from all the women he'd married. He was ordered to pay it all back, and he spent a few months in jail for stealing. He couldn't afford to pay those women back, my guess is he came to you to take your money."

"I'm guessing he thought I would just give it to him?" Fred asked, Sara nodded, "Seems like it."

"What other things can your friend look into?" Daphne asked. "Anything." Sara said, "Why?"

Daphne shrugged, "I was wondering if she could look something up." She said. "Dad?" Sara asked, Daphne nodded.

"What is it?" Sara asked. "Red and I went to the hospital and we found 2 different autopsy reports by 2 different doctors." Daphne said. "So?" Sara shrugged.

"The 'official' report was done by Doctor Harold Chester, who has been in Mexico for the last 2 weeks, the other report was done by Doctor Damian Wicker." Daphne said.

"I'll get her to look into it, but likelihood is he had a heart attack Daph, like the report said." Sara said. "That's according to Doctor Wicker, but the one which was supposedly signed off by Chester, was ruled as an overdose of paracetamol." Daphne said.

"I'll ask her, see what we can find out." Sara said.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Well, it took us a while, but we found something." Sara said, as she stepped into Daphne and Fred's house.

It had been a few months since Sara had shared the information about Fred's father. Daphne was now on maternity leave and was due 7 weeks, whilst Fred and the rest of the gang continued working at the office.

"What did you find?" Daphne asked, as she began to stand up from the couch, "Stay there!" Sara exclaimed; Daphne rolled her eyes. It had been like this for a while now, especially with Fred, she couldn't get up to go to the bathroom without Fred rushing to her side.

"I'm fine." Daphne said, settling back on the couch, her phone buzzed on the coffee table; it was Fred…again. Daphne sighed as she reached for her phone and quickly replied to his text.

Sara chuckled, "I'm glad I'm not married."

Daphne looked up at her, "Speaking of, how's things with Shaggy?" She asked. "Alright." Sara said, "Still a little bit…erm awkward but we're ok."

"Anyway, wanna see what I found?" She asked, Daphne nods and Sara opened her laptop and showed her sister what she'd found, she also pulled a file out of her bag.

"So, this Doctor Wicker, I found out quite a bit about him." Sara began, "He used to work at the morgue in Seattle in the 80's but he was fired after not carrying out complete autopsies and lying on the reports. Also, I found out that he was acquainted with a Mr Samuel P. Bergman."

"Bergman?" Daphne pondered, "I know that name."

"You should." Sara said, "It's your mother's maiden name. Samuel Bergman is your grandfather. He died in 1996 at Seattle General Hospital, he was sick for a few months and died at the hospital."

"I don't think I met him." Daphne said.

"Anyway, it seems that your mom and Doctor Wickers stayed in contact with each other, not frequently but it seems he'd call her on Samuel's Birthday's and Christmases. Then my friend looked into the phone records and discovered that your mom made several phone calls to Doctor Wicker 2 weeks before dad died." Sara showed Daphne the papers. All the years she and the gang had been solving mysteries and then becoming detectives, she had come across many telephone records, she knew this one was genuine.

"Why was she calling him?" Daphne asked, Sara shrugged, "I don't know."

"Do you think there's a possibility that my mom had something to do with our dad's death?" Daphne asked, Sara shrugged again, "Well, the original autopsy report said that he died of paracetamol overdose, but they weren't living together so how could she have killed him?" Sara asked.

Daphne thought for a minute, "She wouldn't have had a key to get into the house, but she said they met up for coffee the day before he died." She said, Sara raised an eyebrow, "Maybe she put something into his drink whilst he wasn't looking, but not enough to kill him there and then."

"Maybe it worked itself over night and affected his heart, causing a heart attack." Daphne said.

"So, he could have had a heart attack, but the amount of paracetamol found in his body wasn't any cause for concern with the doctors because they would have just assumed that he was taking the paracetamol for heart pains." Sara said.

Daphne sighed; the baby had been moving around for a few minutes but at that moment he kicked.

"But, why would one autopsy be locked away in a desk draw, and the other in the cabinet with the rest of the reports?" Daphne asked, Sara shrugged.

"I don't know, and I hate to say it Daph, but I think your mom has something to do with it." Sara replied.

Daphne hated to think that her mother would have had something to do with her father's death, but it would have made sense as to why she acted so strange at the funeral and why she had been in contact with the doctor before her dad had died.

"If they're 'friends', and she wanted dad gone, could she have asked the doctor for advice?" Daphne wondered aloud; Sara shrugged.

"I don't know." She sighed, "Maybe she thought it was safer to ask him than to Google it? If the doctors thought it suspicious and the police got involved, at least they wouldn't find anything connecting to her on the computer." Sara added.

"Well, a doctor would know how to kill someone." Daphne said grimly.

"I wonder…" Sara began, as she reached for her phone. "What?" Daphne asked. "I wonder if Julia can get into the hospital files." Sara said.

"For what?" Daphne asked. "Any current reports against Doctor Wicker." Sara said, "It might take a while but I'm sure she'll find it."

"Do you want anything to drink?" Daphne asked, as she began to stand up from the couch. "I'll get it." Sara said, quickly standing up.

"Sara honestly, I'm fine. How do you think I manage when Fred isn't here?" Daphne asked, as she made her way to the kitchen.

"You know he's just worried about you; I am too." Sara said. "I appreciate that, but I'm pregnant not dying." Daphne joked, putting the kettle on.

"I still can't believe you don't want a baby shower." Sara commented. "I know, Thalia said that too. I suppose after 3 kids she's used to them, but I don't want one." Daphne said.

"Why?" Sara asked. "I don't know. Things haven't been the same since mom and dad got divorced, and then dad died. It's just, too much happening at once." Daphne said.

When kettle finished boiling, Daphne poured the hot water into two mugs.

"Hey, has Fred said anything to you about the baby's nursery?" Daphne asked, "Every time I bring it up, he just gets really awkward and changes the subject."

Sara shrugged, "Nope, he hasn't said anything."

"I don't want to put too much pressure on him to finish it, but Thalia bought him some clothes and some of Tobias' old clothes which are currently in bags in our bedroom because Fred won't let me go into the nursery." Daphne said.

Sara chuckled, "Have faith in him, Daph. I'm sure it'll be fine."

* * *

"So, things are goin' pretty good with you an' Miranda, huh Jack?" Shaggy asked. "Yeah, it's going good." Jack said.

"But?" Shaggy asked. "But nothing." Jack said, "We've been friends since we met at the hospital, and then we started dating a few weeks after. Yeah, things are going well."

"But?" Shaggy asked again, Jack rolled his eyes. "But nothing." Jack repeated, but Shaggy raised an eyebrow, even Fred and Velma looked up from their paperwork.

"Alright, she asked me to move in with her." Jack said. "That's good, Red and I moved into together a few weeks ago." Velma said.

"I know, but I divorced Delilah a few months ago and I can't help thinking if it's too soon to move in with someone else." Jack said.

"Dude, you and Delilah aren't together anymore. You don't have t'worry about upsettin' her anymore." Shaggy said.

"He's right." Fred said. "She's the one who divorced you." Velma added.

"I suppose." Jack sighed.

"Anyway, what's happening with you and Sara, Shaggy?" Velma asked. "I don't know." Shaggy sighed.

"Tell me what happened again?" Velma asked, Shaggy sighed, "Scoob stayed at my parents house with Sugie, so Sara an' I went out t'the bar. Anyway, we had a few drinks, but it was so busy we decided t'come home where we had more drinks. I don't know how it happened and I can't even remember it, but when I woke up in my bed the mornin' with Sara and we were both…undressed." Shaggy said.

"Naked?" Jack asked. "That is what undressed mean." Velma said sarcastically.

"So, do you think you guys did it?" Jack asked. "What else would they have done if they were naked?" Fred asked.

"So, what happened?" Jack asked. "Neither of us can remember what happened and it was just too awkward, so we stopped being a couple and went back t'being friends." Shaggy said.

"But you still live in the same house?" Jack asked, Shaggy nodded. "Dude that can't be easy." Jack said. "It's not." Shaggy said, "I live with her and I see her every day, but I miss her."

"You need to talk to her." Fred said. "Otherwise you'll just end up drifting apart."

"I suppose." Shaggy said.

* * *

When Fred arrived home, Daphne was sat on the couch reading the baby book Thalia brought for her, which was what their mother had gotten for Thalia during her first pregnancy.

"Hello Princess." Fred said as he hung his coat up. "Hey, babe." Daphne replied, putting her book on the coffee table, Fred sat on the couch close Daphne. Laying his head on her shoulder and rubbing her bump.

"Have you had a good day?" Fred asked. Aside from finding out somethings about her father's death, Daphne hadn't done a lot. Sara stayed with her most of the day, which Daphne was grateful for as she enjoyed the company and when she left, she spent the rest of the day reading her book.

"Yes, I have." She said, stoking his hair, "What about you?" She asked. "It's been a slow day, it's not the same without you there." He said, Daphne giggled as he kissed the spot on her neck.

"Wanna see something?" He asked, Daphne raised an eyebrow and smirked when he looked up at her. "Get your mind out of the gutter." He laughed, he stood up and held out his hand for her. He helped her stand up and then he wrapped her arm around her shoulder and walked her down the hall.

"Freddie, I can walk you know." She joked, Fred smiled, "I know but there's something I want to show you."

Fred stopped outside the baby's room, "Sara told me you were worried that it wouldn't be finished by the time the baby arrives. I was going to show you a little bit closer to the due date, but Sara and I finished it a couple of weeks ago." He said.

"It's finished?" Daphne asked, her heart began pounding in her chest. All this time Fred had been keeping secrets about what he was doing for the baby's room and now she was finally getting to see it.

"Want to see it?" He asked, Daphne nodded, and Fred reached for the doorknob. He turned it and slowly pushed the door open.

Daphne stepped into the room, she felt like her heart was going to stop and she was utterly speechless.

The furniture that she and Fred had picked out had been built and there was a rocking chair that Daphne had never seen before. But what stood out the most was what he had done with the walls.

One wall was bright blue with big white puffy clouds and a bright yellow sun which had a huge smiley face, and the other wall was a much darker blue with big stars and a full moon which, like the sun, had a huge smile. Some of the stars even had smiles.

"Did you paint these?" Daphne asked, Fred stepped towards her and gently wiped away the tears that filled her eyes, chuckling at the same time. "I can't even draw stick men." He joked, "But it turns out your sister is quite the artist."

"Sara did these?" Daphne asked, Fred nodded, he pressed his lips to her forehead. "Do you like it?" He asked.

"I love it." Daphne replied, she looked in the crib which was filled had a huge teddy bear in it and a beautiful knitted blue blanket, Daphne smiled, "Did your mom knit this?" She asked, Fred nodded.

"And she picked this out too." He said, putting his hand on the rocking chair, Daphne smiled.

"It's perfect." She said.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Shaggy, we've gotta talk."

"Like, oh boy."

Shaggy and Sara sat in the living room. The TV was on but neither of them were really paying attention. Sara had finally broken the awkward silence between the two.

"What happened the other night…I don't even remember _how _it happened." Sara said. "Neither do I." Shaggy replied.

"So, what are we gonna do about it?" Sara asked, Shaggy raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean, we haven't talked about _it_, we just split up." Sara said. "What do we do?"

"Try again?" Shaggy asked, Sara didn't respond, however she maintained her eye contact with Shaggy, but remained silent.

"Well?" Shaggy asked.

"Listen Shaggy." Sara began. "These last few days have been _really_ awkward between us, Scooby won't even sit in the same room as us. I don't know if things will ever be the same."

Shaggy felt a lump form in the back of his throat, and his stomach dropped, "Sara?" He asked.

"I think, maybe we should spend sometime apart." Sara said.

* * *

"This is fun isn't it!"

"It sure is!"

Jack and Miranda were up at Miranda's apartment unpacking Jack's stuff from very few boxes.

"Ha! If my Mummy was here, she'd be so happy." Miranda said, her smile widening. "I just realised; we've never talked about our families before." She said.

"I suppose we haven't." Jack said, suddenly Miranda began laughing hysterically, "But those ducks on the pond were so funny!" She laughed, Jack laughed too.

"So, tell me what your family is like?" Jack asked. "My mother is mad and my dad struts about the house in his underwear." Miranda said, "Not the kind of sight anyone would like to see."

"And your shop?" Jack asked. "Oh, my little shop!" Miranda cried, "Well, I bought an apartment and the space downstairs was vacant, so I bought that too. It was called **_MIRANDA'S_**."

"My mother is semi-retired, she only works Mondays, Tuesdays and Wednesdays. My father had to retired early after he had a back operation and was told he shouldn't work, so he spends his days at home, watching documentaries." Miranda said, Jack smiled.

"What about your family, what is it you did before you met me?" Miranda asked, Jack cleared his throat.

_'I was in prison for years after I was framed for the murder of little girl, but it turns out her parents were psychopathic serial killers. Then I met the gang who discovered my innocence and hired me. Yep, that'll surely scare her off.' _Jack thought.

"I worked in a coffee shop." Jack said, it wasn't all a lie. He did work in the local coffee shop after he got out of prison, that's where he met Delilah.

"Oooh!" Miranda gasped, "I do love a cinnamon bun!"

"Then the gang came in one day, I got to talking to Shaggy and I told him that I was studying criminology and I wanted to be a detective. And they offered me a job with them." Jack said, "Probably one of the best decisions I've ever made."

"Tell me about them." Miranda said, excitement in her voice.

"Shaggy and Scooby, they love to eat, they could eat a whole box of doughnuts in the 5 minutes. Daphne and Fred, I guess they're kinda the leaders. They're married and expecting their first child in a couple of weeks. Sara is kinda new to the team, she's Daphne's half-sister and an absolute kick-ass. And Velma would be the brains of the group. And all of them are probably the best detectives in the country."

"They sound like the best." Miranda said.

"They are." Jack replied.

* * *

"So, that's it?" Daphne asked.

Sara arrived at her and Fred's house after she and Shaggy decided they shouldn't live together anymore. Sara laid her head on Daphne's shoulder and slowly drank a mug of tea.

"That's it." Sara said. "Well, you're welcome to stay here, but with the baby due, only the couch is free." Daphne said, stroking her sister's hair.

"That's ok, it's a comfortable couch." Sara replied. "How long do you think Fred will be?" She asked.

"I don't know, but I hope he hurries up, I've been craving pizza all day!" Daphne exclaimed. Sara quickly sat up. "Hey, maybe…maybe this will work out!" She said, Daphne was surprised to see a smile form on her face, and she raised an eyebrow. "How?" She asked.

"I can be here with you whilst Fred goes to work, I can keep you company and Fred won't have to worry about you being on your own, and we can continue finding out what happened to dad. Plus, when the baby arrives, you and Fred will be preoccupied, and I can help around the house. It's perfect!" Sara exclaimed.

Daphne didn't know what to say, Sara seemed to be taking this break up with Shaggy well, but luckily Fred walked through the front door with two boxes of pizza, and Daphne groaned when she smelt the delicious pizza. "Freddie what took you so long!" She exclaimed, "I'm starving!"

"Sorry babe, there was a lot of people there." Fred said, Sara went to the kitchen and returned with three plates and Fred opened the pizza boxes and put them on the coffee table.

"Freddie, Sara's going to stay with us for a while." Daphne said. "That's fine with me." Fred said, "We could use some help when the baby comes, especially at the office since you've been gone."

"I don't know if I'll be going back to the office for a while." Sara said, "I kinda wanna keep my distance from Shaggy for a while."

"That's ok, you can stay here with Daph." Fred said, Daphne smiled, she knows Fred means well but she's more than capable of looking after herself, but maybe he was right; her due was getting closer and closer, and Thalia's first baby was two weeks early and she most definitely did not want to be on her own if the baby came early.

"You know Fred, I'm surprised." Sara began, "Since all this happened with our dad, we haven't seen your dad in a while. Not saying that he has anything to do with it, because we're positive that he doesn't, but where do you think he's gone?" Sara asked.

Fred sighed, "I don't know. I really hope he's given up and gone somewhere else. I don't care if I don't see him for another 26 years."

* * *

The next day, Daphne had Fred drop her off at her mother's house before he went to work.

Her intention was to find out what her mother knew about her father's death, and if she had any involvement in it at all.

Fred stopped outside the house, only driving away after Daphne reassured him she'd be fine and Sara would pick her up when she was done with the grocery shopping.

Daphne pushed open the iron gates and walked along the stone pathway, towards the house. She saw her mother's Tesla parked on the driveway, but she also noticed an unfamiliar Maserati parked next to her mother's.

She thought maybe it was one of her mother's friends, she couldn't think of any of her family members who owned a Maserati.

She continued up to the house and knocked on the oak door, it opened within a few seconds.

She saw her mother standing by the door, and there was a man stood by her, "Hello Daphne." She said, "This is a friend of mine, Peter Wicker. He was just leaving." Mrs Blake said, Daphne felt slightly disturbed; was it a coincidence that Peter shared the same last name as the doctor who signed off her father's fake autopsy report?

Peter Wicker bowed his head to Daphne. He must be the same age as Mrs Blake, give or take a year or two. Peter Wicker was tall with dark slick back hair, he wore dark jeans and dark blue button shirt which showed off his chiselled biceps and abs. His eyes were light blue, and he had a tight jaw.

"I shall see you soon, Elizabeth." Peter Wicker said, stepped out of the house, "Good day to you Daphne." He said, bowing his head before he headed towards his car.

"Come in." Mrs Blake smiled widely, holding her hand out to her heavily pregnant daughter. Daphne stepped into the house and grasped her mother's hand. The sound of the Maserati revving up before it left the driveway. Mrs Blake closed the door quickly and lead Daphne to the living room.

"Tea dear?" Mrs Blake asked. "No, I'm ok, Mom." Daphne replied, she'd been keeping to decaf coffee and tea since the start of her pregnancy, and she was considering sticking to it after the baby arrived; she been sleeping a lot better and she'd not been so tired, which was odd since she'd cut out caffeine.

"So, what bring you here?" Mrs Blake asked as she sat in her armchair, Daphne sat in her father's chair.

"I need to ask you something." Daphne said, steadily. "Is it about the baby?" Mrs Blake asked, Daphne shook her head. "It's about dad." She said.

She immediately noticed her mother tense, "Your father's death has been hard on us all." She said, heavily.

Daphne didn't seem too convinced. Daphne knew her mother wasn't sad; she remembered when her grandmother died and her mother cried for hours, Daphne was 14 and had to spend the night at Thalia's apartment.

She recognised the look on her mother's face; guilt.

"What is it sweetheart?" Mrs Blake asked. "I don't know." Daphne sighed, her eyes filled with tears, "What is it, Daphne?" Mrs Blake asked again.

"Mom, I have no idea what is going on!" Daphne exclaimed, the tears now streaming down her face.

"You still miss your father?" Mrs Blake asked, Daphne thought that was a stupid question; he was her father, it had only been a couple months. "It hasn't been long, mom." Daphne said.

Mrs Blake remained silent, it wasn't like she didn't care, but it was more like she didn't know what to say.

"Do you even miss him?" Daphne asked, Mrs Blake looked away, "I don't know, sweetie."

Daphne looked at her mother, Mrs Blake was looking through the large glass doors into the garden.

"We didn't really get on that well." Mrs Blake said, "Towards the end of our marriage, when I found out he had another child, who was born around the same time you were. Do you know how hard that was?" Mrs Blake asked.

The thought of Fred having a child with another woman, or even being in love with another woman, made Daphne feel sick.

"I was pregnant with you and I didn't even know your father was cheating on me, until 26 years later and Sara Drake turned up at my house." Mrs Blake said.

"It's not Sara's fault." Daphne said. "No, it's not and it was wrong of me to blame her for what he did." Mrs Blake said.

"When I found out he had cheated on me, whilst I was pregnant with _his_ child, I felt betrayed, but I realised that was my reason to divorce him, and I was relieved when we signed the papers." Mrs Blake said

"But, at my Wedding? You and dad got on so well." Daphne said. "I suppose we just worked better as friends and not a married couple." Mrs Blake replied.

"I did love him." Mrs Blake said, "After everything that's happened you might think otherwise, but I loved him."

Daphne was starting to realise that maybe her mother didn't have anything to do with her father's death, but she couldn't help but feel that her mother was somehow related to her father's death.

"I've got something to show you." Mrs Blake said, "Can you walk upstairs?" She asked, Daphne nodded. She began to climb out of her chair, but her mother was quick to help her up.

"I'm fine mom." Daphne said, but her mother put her arm around her shoulder and led her up the stairs and to Daphne's old bedroom.

Daphne noticed her old bedroom was filled with boxes. The double bed was stripped, leaving the bare mattress on the frame. The floor was dusty, and the old wallpaper was still up. It had been 6 years since Daphne and Fred bought their house and moved out of their parent's homes.

"What are you doing?" Daphne asked. "I can't stay in this house, Daphne." Mrs Blake began, "You and Thalia both moved out years ago, your father and I talked about downsizing, but we could never agree on what we should do. I suppose now that he's gone…I can't stay in this house anymore, it's much too big for me."

"Anyway, I went up to the loft and I found all of this stuff. I thought you could do with some of this for your baby." Mrs Blake said opening one of the boxes, she pulled out a small stuffed, brown bunny.

Daphne gasped, "Oh my gosh I forgot about him!"

"I know!" Mrs Blake laughed, "Remember when Thalia came home from school and she used as her make-up doll."

Daphne laughed, "She made me look awful!"

"You probably don't know, but your father bought this the day before you were born, and he bought it to the hospital with him." Mrs Blake said, "You should give this to your baby."

* * *

"It's been a slow week." Jack said, spinning in his swivel chair.

"Hmm... it's been a good week." Fred commented. On his desk stood a photograph of Fred and Daphne on their Wedding Day and stuck into the corner of the frame was their baby's scan photograph.

"No crime in since those bank robbers a few months ago." Fred said.

"Ha!" Jack laughed, "Those guys were idiots!" Jack's phone began vibrating on the table, he quickly answered it, "Hey Miranda." He beamed upon hearing Miranda's voice.

"Sure, I'll meet you at Subway in 10 minutes." He hung up the phone and grabbed his coat from the stand. "I'm gonna meet Miranda for lunch. We're redecoratin' her apartment and she wants to pick colors for the living room." He said, "See you guys later!"

"I remember when Daphne and I were picking out colors for our living room." Fred smiled dreamily.

Fred felt Scooby-Doo gently resting his head on his leg, "Red." The dog muttered, Fred looked down at Scooby who glanced at Shaggy.

It had been a few days since Shaggy and Sara split up, but only a day since she moved out of his house.

Fred looked at Shaggy; he sat lazily in the armchair, his clothes were scruffy, and his hair was a mess. There was a stain on his t-shirt from last night's dinner.

"Did he sleep in his clothes?" Fred asked, Scooby nodded.

"Shaggy?" Fred asked, only receiving a low groan from Shaggy; "What?" He asked miserably.

"Ron't eat." Scooby whined, Fred was concerned; Shaggy had been in several relationships before Sara, some ended badly and others just weren't meant to be, but Shaggy had never been affected by the break ups. In fact, he was so relieved by one of the break ups, he dragged Fred out to the bar to celebrate his now, happily single life. But looking at Shaggy right now, it looked as if it would be months before he got over Sara.

Fred stood from his desk and made his way over to the couch and sat next to Shaggy. "Have you eaten?" He asked. "What's the point." Shaggy mumbled, "My life is over."

Scooby put his head on Shaggy's leg, for a second a small smile appeared on his face and he patted Scooby's head.

"Wanna talk about it?" Fred asked, Shaggy raised an eyebrow at Fred, "I live with a heavily pregnant woman, Shaggy. We talk all the time." Fred said with a small smile. "I don't know what t'do." Shaggy groaned, "Everything was goin' great, we were havin' the best time. Then we went out t'the bar one night, an' when I woke up in the mornin'." Shaggy sighed heavily, "I didn't know how we managed t'get from the bar, back to ou-_my_ place, but we ended up havin' sex and we didn't remember it."

Fred sighed.

"We didn't even talk about it, we split up." Shaggy sighed. "Shaggy." Fred began, "Remember a few years ago, and we were going after the axe killer in Tennessee?" He asked, Shaggy nodded, "Yeah, like he chased Daph and me with an axe after he killed all those people, and then-"

"I killed him." Fred said bluntly, he cleared his throat before he carried on, "Daphne tried to get me to talk about it, but I swore I was fine. We didn't tell anyone this, but our relationship almost fell apart."

"Really?" Shaggy asked, Fred nodded, "One night we had a fight and she cried and begged me to talk to her, so I did. And everything was just so much easier after that." He said, "You need to talk to her, Shaggy. I don't think either of you wanted the relationship to end, but it was easier to break up and forget it happened than to talk about it."

"You're right dude." Shaggy sighed, Fred hummed in agreement, "She's still at our place, Shaggy." He said.

"I'll talk to her tomor-"

"Now." Fred said, sternly, Scooby wagged his tail, jumping excitedly to his feet. "I'll be fine here." Fred said. "Ri'll ray!" Scooby said, sitting proudly next to Fred.

"Alright." Shaggy said, standing to his feet, "I'll talk to her." He grabbed his coat from the back of the armchair, threw it on and ran out the door.

Fred chuckled, "They'll be fine." He smiled, patting Scooby's head.

"Reah!" Scooby smiled.

Fred went back to his desk, as he sat down the door opened. He looked to see who it was, hoping it wasn't Shaggy who'd backed out of talking to Sara, but he quickly recognised Jack's voice, followed by a female's laugh.

"Hey guys." Fred greeted, "Hey buddy." Jack waved, "Oh my god!" He exclaimed, "This is the first-time you guys are meeting!"

"Oh my gosh!" Miranda exclaimed, "I'm guessing, you're Fred?" She asked, Fred nodded, "Wow, what a guess!" She exclaimed, she quickly cleared her throat, "Hi, I'm Miranda Weatherby." She smiled.

Fred could see why Jack liked her so much; Miranda had a huge smile which showed off her pearly white teeth and her hazel eyes shone with so much joy. She wore a bright pink cardigan over a white t-shirt which had **BE HAPPY** across the chest in pink letters.

"I'm Fred. Fred Jones." Fred greeted, holding his hand out to Miranda, who eagerly shook it.

"And this is – oh where did Shaggy go?" Jack asked. "He went to talk to Sara." Fred said. "Shaggy and Sara? Are they the ones who were at the hospital?" Miranda asked. "They are." Jack smiled.

Miranda suddenly gasped, "And who is this?" She cooed, cupping Scooby's face in her hands.

"Rooby-Roo!" Scooby exclaimed, Miranda's smile was replaced with a questionable look, but then she laughed, "And I didn't believe you when you said he talks!"

Jack and Fred laughed as Scooby licked Miranda's face.

* * *

"Sara, I'm telling you; my mom had nothing to do with dad's death." Daphne said. She sat at the table stirring her tea and eating a sandwich Sara made her. Sara was lying on the couch with a blanket over her.

"So, who is?" Sara asked. Daphne sighed, "I think, as I have thought from the beginning, that Doctor Wicker has something to do with it."

"How so?" Sara asked. "I showed you the autopsy file Red and I found." Daphne said, "I know the one authorised by Wicker was fake."

Sara sighed, "Ok, but if your mom doesn't have anything to do with this, then what makes you think Wicker does?"

Daphne sighed, "Earlier when I went to Mom's house, there was a man there. His name was Peter Wicker."

"So?" Sara asked, "Doctor Wicker has a son."

Daphne rolled her eyes again, "_So_, what if-"

"Your mom and the doctor's son are sleeping together." Sara said bluntly, Daphne cringed at the thought, "Well, dad did." Daphne stated.

"Daphne, Dad was an asshole." Sara said, "He was your dad as much as he was mine, but what he did to my mom," Sara cleared her throat, "Ok, so, let's say Wicker has something to do with it. What has he got against your dad?"

"I don't know." Daphne sighed, sipping her tea. Suddenly there was a rapid knock at the door, before it quickly burst open.

"Shaggy?" Sara said, slowly sitting up. "Jesus Christ, Shaggy, you almost gave me a fucking heart attack!" Daphne exclaimed. "Sorry Daph." Shaggy said quickly, Daphne stood up from the table and walked down the hall to the bathroom.

"What are you going here?" Sara asked, Shaggy dropped onto the couch next to Sara, she noticed he was clearly out of breath.

"I ran here, Sara!" He panted, "I ran here because we need t'like, talk."

Sara studied his face, "We fucked up." Shaggy said. "Literally." Sara muttered.

"Not with what we _did_, well I mean, we probably shouldn't have done that drunk. But our mistake was that we didn't _talk_." Shaggy said.

Sara broke eye contact and looked at the floor, she felt Shaggy's fingers brush against her cheek and tucked her hair behind her ear, Sara looked up at him.

"My house feels so empty without you." He whispered gently.

Living with Fred and Daphne had been nice, even if it had only been 1 day, but she did miss living at Shaggy's. They had been split up a week before Sara moved out, and since the breakup he didn't make pancakes like he used to. She missed the jokes, playing video games with him, ordering pizza and drinking for hours.

Sara sighed, "You're right. We need to talk."

A smiled spread on Shaggy's face, they heard the bathroom door opening, "Not here thought." She said, "Do you wanna get some coffee?" She asked, Shaggy nodded.

"Daph, we're gonna get some coffee." Sara said, "Call me if you need anything."

"Ok, have fun." Daphne said, Sara put on her coat, grabbed her car keys and followed Shaggy out of the house.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated this chapter in a few weeks, I've been really busy lately. So, this chapter is shorter than usual, I'm slowly getting back into writing this fanfic, I will hopefully have a Chapter 16 ready soon and will hopefully be up by tomorrow (Saturday). I would like to thank every who had followed/favourited myself and this story and my others, and also thank you to those who have left lovely comments on my stories! It's been hard writing this fanfic as I have so many ideas that I'm working on and I can't wait to share them with you! Thanks again for reading this fanfic!**

* * *

Chapter 15

"I'm home!" Fred called, he put his keys into the bowl on the side and hung up his coat.

"I'm in here." Daphne called; he followed the sound of her voice to the baby's nursery.

"What are you doing?" Fred asked, a smile spread across his face when he saw her. "I finally got around to sorting through his clothes." Daphne said, folding some baby clothes up into the chest of drawers.

"Did Shaggy come here?" Fred asked. "Oh, yeah, Sara went out for coffee with him." Daphne said. "He was so miserable this morning." Fred commented.

"She was moping on the couch this afternoon, until Shaggy came in." Daphne said, "How was work?"

Fred smiled, "Same as usual, quiet and I missed you." He said, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck until she giggled, "I missed you too." Daphne smiled. "Oh, and I met Jack's girlfriend." Fred said.

"What's she like?" Daphne asked. "Exactly like Jack, but a woman and British." Fred said, Daphne laughed, Fred ran a hand along her bump, "How did it go with your Mom?" He asked.

Daphne tensed, "What's the matter?" He asked, brushing her cheek his thumb.

"She didn't do it." Daphne said, "She didn't kill him."

"Did she say that?" Fred asked, Daphne shook her head, "She didn't have to, I could tell." She sighed, "There was a man there, when you dropped me off, he was just leaving."

"Who was it?" Fred asked. "Doctor Wicker's son." Daphne replied. "His son?" Fred asked, Daphne nodded. "I don't know how she knows him, maybe they're friends but I didn't see him at the funeral."

"Hmm…" Fred sighed, "We could ask Red about his son."

"Hmm…" Daphne replied. "Maybe Sara can find something." Fred suggested, Daphne shook her head, "No, it took too long last time." She said, "I think I should speak to Mom."

"Are you sure?" Fred asked, Daphne nodded, "She still loved him, I don't think she could have killed him." She said, "I'll speak to her tomorrow and hopefully I'll find out who killed him."

"Alright, do you want me to go with you?" Fred asked, "I'll be fine." Daphne replied, Fred pressed a kiss to her cheek, "Ok." He smiled.

* * *

Velma flipped through the photos on her phone; she and Red got back from San Francisco last week but she was missing the beautiful city already.

Her relationship with Red was going well; they might have moved in with each other a lot sooner than Velma had expected, but it didn't bother her, maybe Red's the one she'd supposed to be with?

Just as she was thinking about Red, he came into the living room and plopped onto the couch next to her, Velma giggled when he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her against his chest.

"So, where are we going on our next vacation?" He asked, Velma giggled again, "I don't know, I guess we could pick a destination from a hat?"

Red chuckled, "Is _the_ Velma Dinkley being spontaneous?" Velma laughed, "I suppose you bring out my wild side Red Herring."

Red's felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, he pulled it out and saw a text message, he sighed, "Who is it?" Velma asked.

"It's Daphne." Red said, Velma looked up at Red, "Daphne?" She asked, Red nodded.

"A few months ago, we took her father's autopsy report from Doctor Wicker's office, but we found another one." Red said, heavily.

"A few months ago? You never told me?" Velma said. "I was going to." Red began, "But the whole thing was just so weird, I decided not to."

Velma was hurt, she trusted him, and she thought he trusted her, "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"Like I said, it was weird. It's not that I don't trust you, Velm. There were two different autopsy reports of the same man but signed off by two different doctors, it just didn't make sense."

"What do you mean?" Velma asked. "The one signed off by Doctor Chester was in the cabinet with the rest of the reports, but he was in Mexico at the time of Mr Blake's death. However, the report signed off by Doctor Wicker, was locked in the desk and it conflicted Doctor Chester's report." Red said.

"What does Daphne want?" Velma asked. "She wants to know about Doctor Wicker's son." Red said, reading her text.

"His son?" Velma asked, "What does he have to do with it?"

"Apparently he was at her Mother's house today." Red said, confusion clearly on his face.

"You're right, this is so weird." Velma muttered; Red hummed in agreement.

* * *

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Sara asked, she took a sip of her latte. Shaggy sat across from her with a black coffee.

He twiddled his thumbs and lost eye contact with Sara, he cleared his throat, "Like, I think you know what I wanna talk about."

Sara put down her latte, "I know Shaggy. But where do we start?"

"I guess we start with, we probably shouldn't have done it drunk." He said, Sara raised her eyebrows, "Yeah, we shouldn't have." She said.

"So, what are we gonna do?" He asked, "I miss living with you. Scooby does too."

"I miss it too." She said. "What can we do?"

Shaggy shrugged, "Move back in with me?" He asked, Sara looked down at her hands, wrapped around her warm latte glass. "I'm gonna need time Shaggy." She said, "We split up, I don't know if I can just jump back into how we were."

"So, we take it slow." He said, "What are you doing tonight?"

Sara's cheeks lightly blushed, "I don't know, nothing I don't think."

"Alright, I'll pick you up at 7 o'clock, and we'll like, go to that Italian restaurant again." Shaggy said with a small smile, Sara smiled back, "Alright." She replied, "I'd like that."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Everything had happened so quickly. The plan they had had arranged weeks before, had to be changed. Fred leaned against the window, looking out into the busy world.

_"What do you want?" He stood up from his desk. His father stepped into the office; the door gently swung shut behind him. "I want to talk." He said._

_"About the money?" Fred asked, "That's all you came here for isn't it?"_

_"Fred." His father began, Fred shook his head, "No, dad." He said, his voice thick with bitterness, "You turn up into my life after 26 years, and you want money. I haven't seen you for weeks and now what do you want?" He exclaimed._

_"I messed up Fred." His father said, Fred scoffed. "I just want to talk." He begged but Fred shook his head._

_"I don't want to." Fred said, his father gave him a pleading look. "My wife is due in a few weeks, and I have a lot to do. Please leave me alone, don't bother my family."_

_His father sighed and looked defeated, Fred looked away from him, just as his phone rang._

Fred listened to the TV in the background. He watched the cars driving around the street and tried to imagine where people were driving to and what they would do when they got there.

"**Good evening, tonight's breaking news; police have arrested Doctor Damian Wicker, of Buffalo General Hospital, and his son Peter Wicker, for the murder of Mr George Blake. Mr Blake was rushed into several months ago after having a heart attack, he died hours later. Doctor Wicker has been charged with performing a fake autopsy and his son Peter has been charged with Mr Blake's murder.**"

Fred sighed, as he listened to the news. He didn't look at the TV, he'd watched the news so many times, he knew they'd show photographs of the criminals and the victims.

"**Police arrived at the home of Mrs Blake at 5 o'clock last night, accompanied by an ambulance. When they arrived, they found Doctor Wicker and his son Peter in the house with Mrs Blake, her daughter and son-in-law and another male in the home. Neighbours called the police upon hearing a disturbance in home, and heard gun shots before police and ambulance arrived.**

_"Hello?" Fred asked, he picked up the phone. "What no! No, it's too early!" He exclaimed. His father stopped in the doorway, he looked at his son who was cleared distressed about something he had just been told._

_"Have you called an ambulance? I'll be there as soon as I can!" He hung up the phone and grabbed his keys._

_"What's the matter?" His father asked as Fred grabbed his coat, Fred ignored him. "Fred?" His father asked again, "Is everything ok?"_

_"Like you care." Fred sneered, "I need to go!" The two stepped out of the office, Fred turned the 'OPEN' sign around and locked the door. "Shit!" He exclaimed._

_"What?" His father asked. "I need to get to my mother-in-law's house. Daphne's got the car, Shaggy's got the van!" Fred exclaimed.__" I'll take you." His father said, Fred looked at him, unsure. "I'll take you. It's the least I could do."_

_Fred sighed; he really didn't want to get into a car with his father. Could he trust him? He couldn't be sure, but he desperately needed to get to Mrs Blake's house. Besides, he had a pocket-knife in his jeans and a handgun in his coat pocket._

_"Alright." Fred sighed, "Alright."_

_His father owned a blue Honda Civic, he remembered Daphne telling him that Sara had memorized the licence plate. H__e climbed into the small car, he was used to driving in his new Jaguar and the Mystery Machine, so this was a lot different for him._

_"What happened?" His father asked, Fred ran his hand through his hair as his father started the engine. "Daphne. She's gone into labour." He said._

_"I thought she wasn't due until April 20th?" His father asked, Fred nodded, "She's been under a lot of stress lately." Fred said, his hands shook, and he tried to keep himself together._

_"Tell me the way." His father said, speeding away from the office._

"'**How did Doctor Wicker fake an autopsy? And why?' One of the news anchors asked. 'Well, Jenny. When Mr Blake died, police believed it was death by heart attack, which is what Doctor Wicker had told his family. But recently, a young doctor working at the hospital, stumbled upon two autopsy reports.' 'Two?' 'Yes Jenny. One autopsy, carried out by Wicker says that Mr Blake died of a heart attack, however an autopsy carried out by Doctor Chester, say Mr Blake's cause of death was a heart attack, caused by paracetamol overdose.' 'This changes things for Doctor Wicker, doesn't it, Mark.' 'It does indeed Jenny.'**

_The Honda skidded to a stop outside Mrs Blake's home. Fred saw the Jaguar parked in the driveway, along with Mrs Blake's car and a car he'd never seen before, a Maserati._

_He jumped out of the car; his father followed him. Fred pushed open the front door, he heard voices coming from the living room. "Daphne!" He called, as he ran through the house. H__e stepped into the living room; his father close behind him. He saw Daphne sitting on the couch, her mother's arms wrapped around her. Fred realised she was trying to remain calm and she was breathing heavily._

_He also saw two unfamiliar faces. "Hello." The older man smiled at him. "Daphne are you ok?" Fred asked. "She'll be fine, I don't think she's quite dilated yet." The younger man smiled._

_"Who the hell are you?" Fred asked. "Oh, sorry, let me introduce myself. I'm Peter Wicker, and this is my father Damian Wicker." He smiled, extending his hand out to Fred, who just ignored it. He made his way over to Daphne. "Are you ok?" He asked, she nodded, but clearly, she was distressed. But Fred also noticed that her mother looked uncomfortable._

_"Did you call an ambulance?" Fred asked. "Yes." Mrs Blake replied, her face stained with tears and fresh ones falling from her eyes. "What's the matter?" He asked._

_"They-they ki-killed…" Mrs Blake stuttered. "Mr Blake." The older man finished; Fred looked to the two gentlemen stood behind him. He glanced at his father who was giving studying the two men._

_In the distance, Fred could hear sirens, he felt a little bit of relief but still, what do they two about the two men confessing to the murder of his father-in-law?_

_There was another_ sound._ Fred's father also heard the sound and looked around to where it could have come from. Fred realised it was the sound of tyres screeching. He looked at the two Wicker men, bother looked confused. Mrs Blake squeeze Daphne tighter. Fred laid his hand on Daphne's leg, and she grabbed it, squeezing it tightly. She bit her bottom lip._

_The front door burst open and within seconds Sara stood in the doorway, Daphne sighed with relief. Sara looked at Fred's father, "No!" Daphne exclaimed, "Them!" She pointed at the Wickers, both stood completely confused._

_Sara faced the two men. And just as quick as she had arrived, she kicked Peter Wicker's stomach and he doubled over, and whilst he was down, Sara kicked Doctor Wicker's leg and he screamed._

_"Sara!" Daphne exclaimed, Peter Wicker pulled out a gun, his hands shaking as he went to pull the trigger. But Sara was quicker, and she pulled out a gun, aiming at the two men she pulled the trigger. Fred's father squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the gun shots, but the never came._

_He opened his eyes and saw the two men convulsing on the floor; Sara had tasered them._

_"Ambulance here!" A voice called. "In here!" Fred's father exclaimed._

_Two paramedics rushed into the living room, they saw the two men lying on the floor and thought it was them who needed help, until Daphne screamed._

Fred knew what the news reporters had said wasn't true. The paramedics called the police when they arrived, they were quick to get Daphne out of the house before the two men woke up, and incase the baby was quick to come out.

"Freddie?" A tired voice asked. He turned away from the window, he smiled when he saw Daphne had woken up.

"Hey, are you feeling ok?" Fred asked as he made his way over to her. He sat down on the hospital bed next to her, and gently took her hand.

"I'm ok. I'm tired." She yawned. "I bet you are." Fred said, pressing his lips against her forehead.

"Where is he?" Daphne asked, Fred chuckled, "He's here. He's asleep." Next to Daphne's hospital bed, was a tiny hospital crib. Fred looked inside the crib; he felt his eyes filling with tears when he looked down at his new-born son.

He wasn't a tiny baby, he weighed 6 pounds, 6 ounces. The nurse had wrapped securely into a blanket, and Fred's mother had knitted him a hat. He was wearing a baby grow supplied by the hospital. Fred hadn't had a chance to go back home and get some clothes for him.

The baby had Daphne's nose for sure. But not long after he was born, when he tried to open his eyes, Daphne noticed instantly that he had Fred's blue ones.

"I was scared he wouldn't make it." Daphne mumbled, wiping the tears from her eyes. Fred gently took her hand, "He's 5 weeks early, the nurse said he'll be fine." Fred reassured. "I know, but I was scared that the ambulance wouldn't arrive in time, or there would be complications." Daphne said.

"What happened? Why were those men at your mom's house?" Fred asked, Daphne sighed. "I went to Mom's to ask about Peter Wicker. She insisted that everything was ok, then she started getting really upset. And she said that, before she met my dad, she and Peter Wicker dated for a couple of months. She started to lose interest in him, so she dumped him, and got with my dad a couple of weeks later. Mom had no love loss, but Peter did." Daphne sighed, "My water broke while she was telling me. She called you and then she called an ambulance. And when she got off the phone, Peter Wicker and his dad showed up. They confessed to killing my dad."

Fred gently ran a hand through her hair, "Your dad bought you in?" She asked, Fred nodded, "If he didn't show up at the office, I wouldn't have been able to get to you. You had the car, and Shaggy had the van." Fred said, "I hated him, but I owe him for being there."

Daphne sighed, Fred looked back at his baby and he smiled. "Have you signed his birth certificate?" Daphne asked, Fred shook his head. "Did the nurse get his name?" Daphne asked, Fred nodded, he glanced at the nametag on the crib; **TOBY GEORGE JONES**

"I can't wait to get out of here and take him home." Daphne said, her voice filled with excitement, but Fred could tell that she was tired, and she should probably get back to sleep. But there was something on his mind that he just had to know, something that he'd been thinking about for the last few hours.

"Hey, Daph." He said. "Yes." Daphne relied. "Did you call Sara when the Wicker's showed up?" He asked, Daphne shook her head. "No." She replied. "Then how did she get there so quickly? How did she know where you were?" He asked, Daphne smiled.

"Look in my jacket pocket." She said. Fred picked up jacket which he'd hung on the back of the chair. He put his hand into the pocket and felt something in the pocket. He pulled it out, it was a little but slightly heavy. It appeared to be a button. "What is it?" He asked.

"Not long after I met Sara, she told me if I ever needed her, I should press this, and she'd come and find me." Daphne explained, "I recognised Peter Wicker from the last time I was at mom's, I knew the ambulance wouldn't bring police to a woman going into labour. So, I 'called' Sara."

"If we ever have a baby girl, we'll _have _to name her after Sara." Fred joked, Daphne groaned, "Freddie, I can't even think about that right now." Fred chuckled, "Get some sleep, baby." He pressed his lips to her forehead, "I'll be here when you wake up." He sat into the armchair next to the bed, and slowly Daphne fell asleep.

Fred leaned over the crib and watched his son sleep. The tiny human wiggled a little, before he yawned and dozed back to sleep. Fred smiled, he leant back into the chair and felt himself drifting off.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Are you still tired?"

"A little bit."

It had been two days since Daphne had given birth to Toby; Fred was holding the baby over by the window, trying to show him the world.

Daphne was sitting up in her hospital bed, Sara sat next to her; her arms draped over her sister. "Me too." Sara yawned.

"Yeah but you didn't deliver a 6-pound baby." Daphne replied. "Touché." Sara responded.

"Freddie, he can't see anything out there." Daphne said. "I know, but it's nice to hold him, and I can see the park from here." Fred replied. "He's not old enough to play on swings yet." Sara joked; Daphne chuckled.

"Have you spoken to your dad yet?" Daphne asked. "No, not yet." Fred replied, Daphne watched him, he looked so content holding his baby.

"Hey, Fred." Sara began, "Come here."

Fred stepped away from the window, carefully as he had been very scared that he'd drop the baby. He sat in the armchair next to Daphne's hospital bed, the baby was undisturbed by the movements.

"So, I was gonna give you this at your baby shower, but since that was supposed to be next week, I'll give it to you now." Sara smiled, Daphne and Fred exchanged curious looks as Sara pulled something out of her back pocket and put in Daphne's hands.

"What is it?" Daphne asked, as she opened the envelope Sara had given her. Daphne pulled out two tickets and a piece of folded up paper. She read the tickets, "Two tickets for Harry Potter and the Curse Child?" Daphne asked, Fred looked up at Sara, "It's for May 23rd." Sara said, "And that's your hotel."

Daphne opened the folded piece of paper, and her eyes widened, "The Grand Plaza!"

"I wanted to get you guys something, you guys deserve it." She smiled, "You guys are gonna be great parents, and you deserve it."

"But what are we going to do with Toby?" Daphne asked. "I'll have him." Sara said, "I'll look after him while you're away. It's not like I'm gonna be on my own, I'll have Shaggy and Scooby, I'm sure Velma and Thalia would help."

Daphne and Fred exchanged nervous glances. "Look, I know you guys are worried about leaving him, but I'll give you two months to prove that I can look after him!" Sara exclaimed.

"I don't doubt that you can look after him." Daphne began, "I suppose it's just our parental instincts." She smiled.

The baby began wiggling in Fred's arms before he started crying, "I think somebody's hungry." He chuckled.

* * *

Mrs Jones walked quickly through the hospital corridor, on her way to meet her first grandchild.

However, when she got to the maternity ward, she was startled when she saw Fred's father sitting in the waiting room. "Henry?" She asked, he looked up at her.

"Oh, hello." He smiled innocently. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "I came to see Fred and Daphne and the baby." He said.

Before Fred's mother could say anything, Fred stepped into the waiting room, and Ms Jones gasped. "There he is!" She exclaimed, "The new father!" Fred blushed, "Hello Mom." Fred said, giving his mother a hug.

"How's the baby?" She asked, "Can I see him?"

"Not right now, Mom. Daph's feeding him." Fred explained, "But he's fine." He smiled. "I'm glad you're both here, we need to talk."

His parents exchanged looks, "Why?" Ms Jones asked. "Because we _do_, for the sake of my son." Fred replied.

He sat next to his father, and his mother sat on his other side.

"Mom, if dad hadn't been at the office, I wouldn't have made it to Daphne in time." Fred explained, he knew his mother didn't know that, as her face softened, "Oh." She replied.

"I don't care if you guys don't like each other, that's for you to work out. But I don't want my son growing with his grandparents fighting every time they see each other." Fred explained.

"Ok, Fred." His father said, his mother nodded, "We'll do our best." She said.

* * *

"Ok, like, I think this is gonna be the best present ever!" Shaggy exclaimed. He, Scooby, Velma and Red were at Daphne and Fred's house; thanks to Sara giving Shaggy her spare key.

"Do you think they'll like it?" Red asked. "I'm sure they will." Velma smiled. They four had decorated the living room nicely with a huge banner which read, **WELCOME HOME TOBY JONES** in huge blue letters and helium balloons blown up around the living room.

Velma and Scooby had piled presents neatly by the armchair which had balloons around it. There was one huge present in the middle of all the other presents. It was wrapped in bright blue wrapping paper and had a huge shiny blue ribbon on the top. There was a name tag which read; _For Toby, you're gonna go far in this dude! Love Uncle Shaggy and Uncle Scooby!_

"Come on, are you gonna tell us what it is?" Red asked, Scooby shook his head. "Nope." Shaggy replied. Velma rolled her eyes, "Obviously it's something bigger than a bundle of baby clothes." She said which is what she and Red had gotten the baby.

"So, Thalia, Mrs Blake and Ms Jones are coming over tomorrow?" Red asked, Velma nodded, "And Sara and Sugie." Shaggy added.

Shaggy squealed with excitement, "Oh I can't wait t'meet him!" He exclaimed. "Neither can I." Velma smiled. "Re roo!" Scooby exclaimed.

* * *

"I love you."

Daphne was alone in the hospital room with Toby curled up in her arms. His bright blue eyes were locked with hers, and his tiny fingers clasped around her index finger. "I love you. I love you." She whispered softly and gently pressed her lips to his tiny head. She thought her heart might explode with all the love she had for him, and Fred; she couldn't forget about him.

She adjusted the little hat that Mrs Jones had knitted for him. Daphne had forgotten that it was in her car from when she last visited Mrs Jones before Toby arrived. She remembered Ms Jones gushing over the hat she'd knitted him, it was a little big for him right now, but he'd grow into it.

Sara had offered to go home and get him some of his own clothes, Daphne told her there was a bag waiting by the front door with a change of clothes for her and Toby.

Daphne smiled when Toby yawned, and he seemed to drift back to sleep. There was a gentle knock at the door and Fred came back in, this time he was with his mother and father. Daphne hadn't seen Fred's father since everything that had happened at her mother's house.

She smiled sweetly at them both, Ms Jones sat on the bed next to Daphne, to get a better look at her grandson. "Oh, he's gorgeous!" She cooed, "Does he like his little hat?" She asked. "He does." Daphne smiled.

She looked up at Fred's father, who stood anxiously behind Fred. "Thank you for bringing Fred to me." She said, Fred's father smiled gently at her. "Sara's gone to get him some clothes. These hospital ones are a little bit too big for him." Fred said, he was on the other side of Daphne's bed, adjusting the blanket that was wrapped around Toby.

"Hmm…" Ms Jones agreed. "Did you pick out a special outfit to take him home in?" She asked, with a huge smile on her face. "We did." Daphne laughed, "Actually, Freddie picked it out." She looked up at Fred who's face turned a little bit pink. Daphne chuckled at him, but he smiled at her.

"And Thalia gave us some of Tobias' old clothes." Daphne explained, she stared at her baby, imagining him some of the clothes Thalia had given him, she remembered seeing her nephew in some of them and thought they looked cute on him.

"Sit down." Daphne smiled at Fred's father, he sat in the chair next to the hospital bed, he hadn't known his son for long and now he was meeting his first grandson. There was so much going through his head, but he fixed his gaze onto Toby, who was still curled up in Daphne's arms. He knew he'd missed this when Fred was born.

* * *

"How's it going?" Sara asked, she stepped into the Daphne and Fred's house, just as the others were finishing up.

"We're done!" Velma exclaimed triumphantly. "It looks great." Sara smiled as she gazed at the beautifully decorated living room, "I just came back for Daphne's bag. Toby's hospital clothes are too big for him." She smiled.

"Oh, I can't wait t'meet him!" Shaggy exclaimed, Scooby barked, "Re roo!"

"You guys are gonna love him!" Sara exclaimed, "He's so cute!"

"Who does he look like the most?" Velma asked. "At the moment, one can only tell that he has Daphne's nose and Fred's eyes." Sara responded.

"Hmm…" Red mumbled, "In the ultrasound scan photo, I thought he had Fred's nose."

"Well, Fred and Daphne kind of have a similar nose anyway, like me an' Velma have similar chins." Shaggy commented, Velma rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, I'd better get back to the hospital." Sara picked up the black bag that was by the door, where Daphne said it would be, "I'll text you guys when they're coming home, but it probably won't be for a couple of days. See you later." Sara said, before she left, she planted a kiss on Shaggy's cheek, and he blushed.

"Bye." He said dreamily as she left.

"So, who wants to get a pizza?" Red asked, Scooby barked in agreement. "Like, let's go!" Shaggy exclaimed.

* * *

Fred gently tucked Toby into his baby carrier and wrapped a blanket around it. By now, he was four days old, and Fred still looked at him the same way he did when he first held him; minutes after he was born.

"I love you." He said gently and adjusted his little hat. "Are you ready?" He looked up at Daphne who was buttoning up her coat.

"Yeah, I'm ready." She smiled, reaching her hand out to take Fred's, he squeezed it gently. "I love you." He said, pressing his lips to hers, "I love you too." She replied.

"Let's go home."

They were relieved when the nurse told them Toby and Daphne were both well enough to go home. Daphne couldn't pack fast enough. Four days and nights of sleeping in a hospital bed, she just wanted to go home and sleep in her own. And Fred had been sleeping in the chair at her bedside since he and Daphne arrived at the hospital. Neither of them could wait to get their new baby home, and just relax.

Fred put Toby's baby carrier on the back seat and made sure that he secured it properly, Daphne checked to make sure that it was. Not long after the got the new car and the baby carrier, they practiced at securing it and the on the way to the office the baby carrier fell off the back seat.

Once they were happy that it was properly secured, they headed for home. Sara's car was parked on the driveway, and next to hers was Mrs Blake's Tesla. Daphne had expected her mother to be at home waiting for her, since she had to give a police statement regarding the Wickers, she didn't get to see Toby, so today she would see him for the first time. Daphne knew that her mother was too shaken up by the events to go to the hospital. Daphne knew her mother well enough to know that she couldn't face her, Fred or Toby after the few days that followed, but she was glad that she was here now.

Fred took the baby carrier out of the back seat, and he followed Daphne up to the front door. "Welcome home, Toby." Fred smiled as Daphne opened the door.

They both stood in shock when they entered their home. The gang, plus Sara, Red, Jack and Miranda, Thalia, Mrs Blake and both of Fred's parents stood in the living room, all with huge smiles on their faces. Fred and Daphne didn't have a very big house, but everyone managed to squeeze in there without a problem. Shaggy, Miranda, Jack, Red and Velma all squashed up on the couch; Velma sitting on Red's lap, Scooby sat on the floor next to them. Mrs Blake sat in one of the armchairs whilst Fred's parents sat in the two chairs from the dining table.

Thalia and Sara sat on the floor on either side of another armchair which was decorated in blue streamers and had two huge blue balloons on either side of it. Nobody exclaimed, 'Surprise!' when the couple walked into the home, Thalia had told them not to disturb the baby.

Tears filled Daphne's eyes. She looked around, there was a pile of presents wrapped in different types of blue wrapping paper and a huge blue banner.

"Since your baby shower was supposed to be next week, we decided that we should do it now!" Sara exclaimed. "Thank you so much." Daphne cried as Sara wrapped her arms around her.

Scooby carefully stepped towards Fred, who was still holding the baby carrier, "Rello." He said quietly, but Toby was undisturbed. "You're right, Sara." Shaggy said quietly, Fred and Daphne looked at everyone who were all trying to get a glimpse of Toby, "He's adorable." Thalia smiled; a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Fred noticed his parents sitting next to each other, if they hated each other they weren't showing it.

"Daphne, sit here." Thalia smiled, Sara led Daphne over to the armchair. Sara went over to the couch and sat on the floor by Shaggy's feet.

"Ok, Freddie, sit next to Daphne. And give me the baby!" Mrs Blake wore a huge smile on her face. Fred carefully put the carrier on the floor and was even more careful when he took Toby out of it and put him in his mother-in-law's waiting arms. "Hello, gorgeous." She cooed, Toby was slightly disturbed by the movement, but didn't wake up or cry.

"Wow, you're lucky with this one." Thalia joked, "All of my kids cried whenever they were moved."

Daphne smiled. "Ok, so we've come to an agreement that you have to open this one last." Thalia said, she put her hand on the biggest present in the pile, "Ok." Daphne said.

Starting off with cards, Daphne had opened them all from distant relatives of hers and Fred's. Daphne's Uncle Lee had sent a $50 for the baby, and in the card, he'd written that he would be coming to visit after the due date, "I need to call him and tell him Toby came early." Daphne said.

"He'll probably want to see Toby dressed in that outfit he got him." Thalia joked, Daphne laughed, picturing her baby in the outfit her uncle had gotten him. It was hung up neatly in the wardrobe along with his other clothes.

Some of the other cards also had money in them; at just four days old, Toby had $150.

Then she opened some presents. Toby had received baby grows, tiny shoes and little hats from some of their friends. Jack and Miranda had gotten him a set of baby grows, all with dinosaurs on them, a blanket patterned with dinosaurs and a pair of blue stripy dungarees, which had a dinosaur on the front.

"Thanks guys." Daphne smiled, "Loving the theme!"

"We decided to get him something big so he can grow into them." Jack explained. "And dinosaurs are cool." Miranda commented, the two then laughed together.

When Daphne had opened all the other presents, she realised how many clothes Toby had, it was more than she had! Ms Jones had gotten him an outfit with Winnie the Pooh pattered all over it, along with another hat and a pair of mittens that she had knitted for him. Fred's father had gotten him a white stiped cardigan and a dressing gown with a panda hood.

Red and Velma had gotten him a pack of socks patterned with cars, an elephant pattered muslin and an outfit patterned with stars. Thalia had gotten him sleepsuits which were pattered with whales, giraffes and lions, some of them were plain white, but Thalia had explained that her daughters picked out the animal ones.

Sara had gotten him a white bassinet which she'd filled with a pack of diapers, baby wipes, bibs, socks and a blanket.

"Great!" Shaggy exclaimed, "Now you can open the one from me and Scoob!" Scooby sat up excitedly as Daphne began to unwrap the big present, with the help of Fred. The couple gasped when they opened it, and everyone else stared wide-eyed at the present that had been unwrapped. It was a tiny Mystery Machine!

"Oh my god, Shaggy!" Fred exclaimed. "How did you even make this?" Daphne asked. "I got it from the toy shop, O'Leary was having a sale on these, so I bought it and me and Scoob painted it like the Mystery Machine." Shaggy exclaimed.

Daphne squealed in excitement, "I can't wait until he's big enough to drive it!"

"Is that everything?" Thalia asked, "I think so." Sara said. "No, there's one more." Mrs Blake spoke, Daphne looked at her mother who was holding Toby. Daphne remembered opening her mother's present, what else could there be.

"It's from your father." Mrs Blake said. How could Daphne have forgotten about him? She didn't think anyone was missing when she entered the house and saw everyone sitting together. It had been a long few days, and though she didn't mean to, her father had slipped out of her mind.

"What is it?" She asked, Fred took Toby from Mrs Blake so she could get the present. "You know how your father was," Mrs Blake smiled, tears filling in her eyes, "Always ready."

Daphne stared at her mother as she pulled a beautifully wrapped present from behind the armchair. The wrapping paper was dark blue, but it was patterned with gold constellations, Daphne gasped, and her mind went back to last year.

She was the Feather Creek bookshop with her father, he asked Daphne to help him pick out a decent cookbook. He had planned to make dinner for him, Daphne, Thalia and Sara, so the four of them could get along a bit better and get to know each other. If it wasn't for him, Thalia and Sara wouldn't be speaking to each other.

When they got to the check out, Daphne noticed the arrangement of wrapping paper and pointed out the dark blue one with the constellations on it, she told her father that she liked it. It was pretty and she admired it the most. She didn't think he was listening, but he was.

Mrs Blake gave Daphne the present, she turned the name tag over and read what was written on it, _For my Grandson. Love Always, Grandad George_

Daphne wiped her eyes and began opening the present. Neatly folded inside was a blanket. Not just any blanket, Daphne had recognised it. There was a card lying on the top; _I finally found my blanket!_

When Thalia had her daughters, Mr and Mrs Blake had given them their mothers' blankets from when they were children. Mrs Blake gave Tobias her father's blanket when he was born, which was unfortunately a few weeks after Mrs Blake's father died.

Mr Blake mentioned that he lost his blanket from his childhood, but Daphne thought that perhaps it had been thrown away, or maybe he didn't look for it properly. "He found it, not long after you told us you were pregnant." Mrs Blake smiled, "He was on a mission to find it, and it was in a box with his parent's old coats." She smiled, "He wrapped it up a couple of weeks before he…died."

Daphne bought the blanket to her nose, it smelled a little bit dusty still, but she smelled her father on it, and the tears poured from her eyes. "Thanks mom." She smiled.

"Who wants a drink?" Ms Jones asked, she made her way into the kitchen and Sara and Velma followed her in to help.

Thalia wrapped her arms around Daphne, smelling the blanket.

* * *

That night, after everyone left. Fred and Daphne laid in their bed, Daphne curled up to Fred who had Toby lying on his chest.

"I wasn't expecting this for a few more weeks." Fred commented, looking down at his son lying on his chest, Daphne giggled, "Neither was I." She said, "I'm still waiting for his due date to come."

Fred chuckled, "Hmm…well, he'll be a month old by then."

"No, I want him to stay like this forever." Daphne smiled, stroking Toby's cheeks as he slept soundly. "As long as he sleeps like this, raising him won't be so hard." Fred smiled.

"We've got so much to do for him, Freddie. And it's only just beginning." Daphne said, looking up at Fred.

He smiled, "I can't wait."

The End


End file.
